Small Mistakes, Big Consequences
by Ollie13
Summary: Based on the episodes "Adventures in Turtle Sitting" & "Good Genes". When Donatello got infected by Bishop's mutants, what if he hadn't turned into a monster at April's? What if he came across and enemy in the wrong place in the wrong time? A different set of events. Based in the 2k3 verse.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfiction and I used to watch the TMNT when I was little and I remembered the episode about the mutant outbreak and that's when the idea popped into my head. What if it didn't turn out like it dead. Based on the episode "Adventures in Turtle sitting" and the mutant outbreak one.

Don't own TMNT

Set in the 2k3 verse

It was a usual Saturday night in New York, people were shopping, children were laughing and adults were having a well- needed night out with friends. But the most interesting sight was there were four teenagers jumping across roof tops screaming with excitement and joy that couldn't be heard over the talking beneath them. Very little people knew aboout these four boys, but to the ones who did know them they were called the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The one in a blue mask jumped from the rooftop to the one parallel, his name was Leonardo. He was the oldest so he was assigned the role of a leader, his weapons were two twin swords known as katanas with a blue handle. The one in red wasn't as quiet as Leonardo but he was still unheard. He was called Raphael. He was the second oldest of the bunch and he was the strong and agressive one. The protector. He often got very angry and frustarated at the littlest things such as there wasn't enough butter on his toast or his punching bag was slanted, but the one thing he got the most mad about was one person, one brother, one brother with the brightest bandana anyone's ever seen. His name was Michelangelo. He was the youngest of the group and carried two nunchucks around. He fitted the role of the "baby brother" perfectly as he was the silliest and most unserious person anyone could ever meet. He constantly played pranks on poor Raphael and he got the same response from his older brother every time. Getting a loud growl, then getting chased around their home for a bit and then getting floored by his older brother. He always thought that one day he would escape the "Wrath of Raphael" as he called it but never escaped him as he was a lot stronger and tougher, despite his younger brothers speed. And finally the last turtle was known as Donatello. He was the one with the purple bandana and the bo staff (or the over sized stick to his brothers). He was the smart one out of all of them. They often took advantage of their brothers creations and effort not realising all he did for them. He was the second youngest but surprisingly was one of the most mature. But when it was out of serious and New York protector mode, he could act like a normal teenage boy wthout any responsibilities except trying to get Raphael off Michelangelo or to stop Leonardo and Raphael fighting. Without him they would fall apart. They just didn't know it.

"Leo we've been out here for hours and there's no drama or crime, can we go home already?" Michelangelo asked in an annoyed and tired voice

"Yeah I suppose the Foot have been laying low for a while, how many days has it been since our last encounter with them?" Leonardo questioned

"Fifteen days" Raphael said while twirling his sai obviously unentertained.

"Okay, the nearest manhole cover should be right around this corner..." Leonardo jumped three rooftops with his little brothers only around 3 feet behind "There it is, come on guys, Master Splinter will probably be expecting us anyway"

The four brothers jumped down the fire escape swiftly and silently so no one in the buildings could see or hear them. The drainage lid was slipped off and one by one the quadruplets entered. They were having a long conversation on the way down that they were all obviously tired of but most of it was either unheard or no one was paying attention to it. They slipped down a pipe as Donatello kneeled to the floor searching for something in his bag.

"I'm just saying, I don't think we should be so hasty with the room assignments" Michelangelo exclaimed

"Because you got the smallest one" Raphael smirked

By now Donatello had pulled out a small torch and was shining it down a tunnel not paying attention to his brothers conversation

"Some people don't like too much room" Michelangelo answered back then turned to Leonardo "C'mon leo trade with me, how much space do you really need to meditate and be boring?"

Without noticing, Donatello stood up and walked up to Michelangelo "Oooooh" he said in an attempted creepy voice while putting the torch he lit under his chin like in horror movies

"AAAH" Michelangelo screamed, not knowing how high or girlish his scream was.

Mikey's three older brothers laughed at him mockingly while he stood there still scared but humiliated.

"Oh haha, you know I hate-" Mikey's sentence was cut short by a small clatter behind him and he froze at the sudden he turned around to see what looked like an energy drink can as Donatello aimed the torch at it, the darkness slowly crawling away. Pointing the flashlight up, the brothers gasped after seeing two giant ticks with red eyes redder then Raph's mask.

"Urgh...trying... not...to...scream...again" Mikey said biting his fingers. He heard a low gargling noise above him and hesitantly looked up seeing a third directly above him making a snorting sound. They were something they'd never seen before, and New York thought they were the scary freaks.

"AAAAH" Mikey screamed in terror. They all stood back, frightened by the sight which was very unusual for them as they were considered to be the scariest there was. But Raph's worst nightmare had just came to life, he was in for a rough time.

One of the beast crawled along the sewer roof and attempted to land on Michelangelo

"LOOK OUT" Raphael shouted pushing his brother out of the way. The giant monster had just missed them by an inch. It was angry it had missed its target so when it saw the beam of light shining on it, it faced Leo and Donnie while they carefully stepped back, unsure of what to do while its attention was focused on them.

Suddenly, Mikey interrupted "Wait, is this your nightmare or mine?" He stood up next to Raph while they pulled out their weapons. Raph had a look of anger and determination on his face but under that cover he was terrified. Immediately all the bugs screeched and dropped off the roof while facing Raph and Mikey, tackling Raph in the process. He grunted fighting off the beast with his sais, blocking his face so it didn't bite him while getting pushed into the wall by the beast.

"Definitely mine" Raphael grunted while trying to hold the monster off as he sat on the sewer floor trying not to get bitten. "Bugs, I hate bugs!"

Raph grunted while pushing the beast off and throwing it to the parallel wall. Mikey made his way over to his brother knowing that this time it was his turn to chase his brothers fears away.

"They're... they're ticks, sort of" Donnie said with hesitation in his voice still questioning if these beasts were all in his dream and he was sleeping soundly in his bed or at his desk, or if they were actually charging towards him looking like he'd just insulted their mother. The brothers fought the ticks off, jumping over each others shells and protecting one another from the animals. Mikey kicked one of them at the wall right next to another. the creature screeched at them in a pitch Mikey's scream couldn't even go up to.

"Well Leo, you're all enlightened now,WHAT'S THE PLAN?" Mikey questioned with fear in his voice. Leo stood in front of Donnie, his obvious intention of protecting his younger brother. A tick leaped at him as he quickly stepped to the side and dodged the attack with his twin katanas held out. He now stood side by side with Donnie with his bo staff gripped in his hands. "Simple and uncomplicated" Leo said with fear in his voice "RUN!" Leo immediately turned around and ran down the tunnel, signalling his brothers to get as far away from them as possible.

They were in for a rough night.

What did you think? Got a few more chapters planned but don't know if I should continue. Reviews would be nice


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is chapter 2 but you don't have to read it if you don't want to, you can just watch the episode "Mutant Outbreak" as it just takes place where they're running from the ticks. If you do read it, hope you enjoy!

Don't own TMNT

-Four shadows stealthily slipped down the sewer. Their feet splashed against the ground as they ran for their lives

"You think we lost them?" Raph asked, his voice getting higher at the end of the question

"I'm sure we're perfectly safe" Mikey replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Unknown to them in the giant slides in the wall more creatures were waiting for them. They kept running until the stopped at a halt, seeing another beast before them. This one was different however. It was blue and had the head of a cockroach like creature. It's arms were extended upwards, grasping the air as though it was getting ready to grab the poor boy before him. It had a big grey slimey tentacle slipping out of its chest, reaching down to its spider like legs and bottom.

"Bugs, why did it have to be bugs?" Raph questioned in terror and annoyance. To everyone's shock, it lowered its head and headbutted Raphael,sending him flying across the tunnel just as Leonardo and Donatello jumped to the sides, avoiding getting hit by their hotheaded brother. Raph hit the wall causing a crack in particular turtle had had leaped to the floor, growling, changing his mood quickly from fright to anger. Raph jumped to his feet and leaped in between his brothers, grabbing his sais in the process, clutching them like Mikey's arms after a prank. He ran forward, dodging the animals attacks and kicked it in the belly, a great deal of sky blue ooze splattering the boys in the face at the opening of the wound.

"Urgh" Raph grunted "I hate bugs and I hate ooze!"

To avoid getting hit again, the red banded turtle did a back flip while kicking the creature in the face, making it fall on the floor in defeat.

"Bishop's aliens were bad enough!" The hothead exclaimed in anger and exhaustion "And now we get this? At least foot ninjas get a little more meat to 'em"

Donnie kneeled in front of the fallen creature, his hand on his chin and his eyes squinting in curiosity. "Look at these tendruls, it's amazing. Gross but amazing! Hmm, some kind of mutation"

"Woah hold it" Don looked up at his second oldest brother "We're the mutants in this town, we don't need these blood uglies stepping on our reft" (Couldn't make out what he was saying because of his brooklyn accent)

Mikey turned his head to the left, looking in the sewer slide in curiosity as he heard a hiss.

"Uhh, what's that? Donnie questioned hesitantly

"I gotta tell you, I've seen a lot of monster movies" Mikey said grabbing his nunchucks while Leo grabbed his katanas "And this kind of thing, it's never good"

The four brothers waited, staring at the slide where the hisses and snorts were coming from, waiting for their opponent. What they saw was unexpected.

A giant creature came out which looked like a beatle. It crawled across the roof with giant steps, another following. On the floor another beast revealed itself. It had the bottom and legs of a cockroach but the top half of its body was a blue man wearing a tartan patterned blue vest. It had long flowing tentacles coming out its back with razor sharp bones breaking through the ends. Its face was half man half bug. What had happened to cause a human and bug to be mutated together? It made several grunting sounds while making its way over to the brothers, a face full of anger. They stared at it with surprise,fury,curiosity and fear.

It continued to make its way over to them as they stood there frozen, feeling like someone had just glued their feet to the floor. The beetle creatures crawled across the roof, joining the half man half bug like he was their leader. The boys were shocked as he spoke something pretty much inaudible, the only thing they could make out was "Slicing... bring...me...slicing" It continued to moan like it was the living dead.

"Please tell me that thing didn't just talk" Mikey said in an annoyed but shocked voice as he shook his head. Donnie looked over at his younger brother not quite answering his question. "It's intelligent!"

"Mikey talks and we don't call him intelligent!" Raph proved.

"Raph watch out!" Leo warned but didn't make it in time as Raph looked up and one of the beetle creatures tackled him to the ground like in a wrestling match. A splash was made and the fight begun. Meanwhile Donnie and Mikey looked away from Raph's duel with the beetle and saw the cockroach man stomping towards them.

Mikey swung his nunchucks and was about to jump it before Donnike stopped him

"Mikey no!" Donnie warned "We should try to talk to it"

"It's a vicious mutant cockroach with a human sticking out of it!" Mikey replied in disgust "What do you wanna talk about? Current events?"

The monster made its way over to the two youngest brothers grunting while aiming its razor sharp tentacles at Mikey. Lucky for Mikey, Donnie was there and pushed him out of the way before it could make its way into Mikey's flesh. "Watch it!" Donnie shouted. The monster growled in frustration as it missed its targets and stomped over to the boys.

"Hey! Tentacles off!" Raph screamed and growled in frustration as the monster wrapped its tentacles around Raph's wrists, binding him. "I said" Raph demanded while dropping his sai "Tentacles off!" He cut the tentacle in half with his sai in his other hand while doing a few backflips to avoid getting bound again. The creature screamed in agony from its fallen limb and while it was distracted Raph jumped forward and landed a few good blows to its stomach, sending it flying backwards. It screeched and lowered its body which made it crawl on all its legs so it looked more like a bug. The creature accepted defeat and climbed back up the sewer slide.

"That's right" Raph said in victory "You better run"

Leo grunted as he flipped away from the pointy flesh of the other undefeaten beetle, it aimed to stab him but failed as he leaped into the air and ran towards it. With a precise aim, Leo managed to cut off its tentacles as it screamed in anger. He backed away slowly awaiting the next move.

Mikey jumped and dodged the human cockroaches hits but just after a flip he was knocked into the wall by one of the tentacles. He fell to the ground and rubbed his head, moaning from the pain. Mikey looked up as Donnie swung his bo at the cockroach. It managed to wrap its tentacles around the weapon and clung to it, swinging Donnie upside down as he fought his own weapon so it didn't crush his chest in the process. Raph noticed and didn't seem to happy about this beast hurting his younger brothers. He charged forward growling, showing signs of growing anger. The monster turned its attention to Raph and let go of Donnie's staff. Donnie crouched on the ground, exhausted from holding the creature off. Raph kicked the creature and it went flying back, staggering from the surprise. No one messes with his brothers. Especially not his younger ones. The hothead landed in a stance and turned towards Donnie who was still on the floor. He ran to his brother to check his safety.

"You okay bro?" Raph questioned with a tone of worry in his voice. He wrapped his arm around Don's stomach and the other around his shoulder, helping him off the cold and wet floor. He didn't want Don to get sick from the cold, if it was any of his other brothers on the cold wet ground he wouldn't of bothered unless they were hurt, but Don had the weakest immune system and could get ill from a single raindrop. His immune system was probably so weak from lack of sleep and rest. He was always on the go. He gently picked his brother up.

"Thanks"Donnie replied. Mikey stood up and saw the former human aiming its tentacles at Donnie.

"Don! Raph!" Mikey warned with fear in his eyes. He knew Donnie was weakened and had to be held up by Raph, how were they going to dodge this one? "Watch out!"

Donnie and Raph turned around wondering what their baby brother was trying to warn them about. They immediately gasped when they saw the tentacles flying towards them, Donnie eyeing them with a terrified look. "Move!" Raph shouted while pushing Donnie so he wouldn't get hit. What he didn't know was that that move would be one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Raph jumped out the way as Don continued to stumble from the surprise push, but while caught by surprise one of the tentacles shot out at him, causing it to cut his leg as he clumsily fell. Donnie screamed in pain as Raph stabbed the tentacle down, furious that it caught his brother.

"My leg" Donnie said in pain while rubbing his leg, crouching on the floor

"You okay?" Raph questioned, attempting to hold the monsters limb down still.

"Yeah, just a nick" Don replied hesitantly, trying to reassure Raph that it wasn't something to be worried about "Uh, thanks again" Donnie smiled sheepishly at his brother, feeling silly that he couldn't dodge the attack but also thankful his big brother could be overprotective.

Donnie stood up as the creature growled at him, clutching his bo. Don and Raph flipped over it, both getting a couple of blows in with their weapons and Mikey joined and pushed it towards Leo who delivered the finishing hit, making the animal finally fall to the ground. Shortly after though it stood up looking at them as they walked closer. It sensed danger since it had been defeated and fled.

"Who's for getting the shell out of here?" Mikey asked, scared incase they would disagree with him.

"We gotta go after tha-that, whatever it is!" Raph stuttered

"Let the poor thing go!" Don answered but was then interrupted by Leo before he could finish.

"We need to regroup and figure out what's going on. Somehow, I don't think we've seen the last of these things" Leo replied with fear and determination in his voice.

He couldn't be more right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, building up to what happens to Donnie next, next chapter will be up soon :D

Do not own TMNT

Now back at the new lair, Michelangelo was standing on the floor looking up at his older brother.

"Hey Don, why don't you take it easy?" He asked his brother with a bright and caring smile on his face "It's been a long night". Donatello didn't look down and immediately replied to his brother, knowing what his answer was going to be.

"I'll rest easier when the security system's finished" Don answered while fixing up a camera on the pipe. "Whatever those things are, I sure don't want them in here". His attention was immediately drawn from his brother as he heard his computers beeping. Donnie jumped down from the ladder and ran towards his computers with a questioning look on his face. He was relieved as he saw it was just his own work telling him it was completed.

"Good, my analysis is finished"

The other turtles made their way over to their brother, curiosity plaguing their minds.

"I got a sample from one of the ticks Raph took out" Don informed as Leo walked over to his brothers "Something about the ooze was familiar. I compared it to data I got on my PDA a while back, and I was right!"

"Right about what?" Leo asked "Your theory?"

"Bishop. DNA from Bishop's aliens has mixed with these creatures, and it looks like it's somehow spreading. if that's the case, it's only going to get worse. A lot worse" Don said with fear in his voice.

Over the next couple of weeks the turtles encountered more monsters and tried to stop the disease spreading, went on adventures such as to the dinosaur era and even encountered Savanti again. But over this time Donnie started to get sick, really sick. It started out with a blocked nose and a couple of sneezes, and one of his sneezes was nearly the end of them as it caused a dinosaur stampede. Splinter noticed the change of colour in his son and told him to rest, but same old Donnie was too stubborn and told his father he was fine. Splinter found it bad enough that Don was doing all nighters fixing up the lair with only coffee to rely on, but this was over the top. He decided he'd had enough. The aged rat walked into the space Don was sitting at with his new computers. Splinter expected to see his son with a cup of coffee and typing away as fast as he could. He couldn't of been more shocked at what his eyes fell upon. Donatello was sitting there with five mugs piled in the corner of the desk, obviously forgetting he could've re used the same one. There was dry coffee in the corners his mouth which looked like and upside down rainbow. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and they must've been really bad if they showed over the layer of his mask. His skin was a lot greener than usual but also deathly pale, he looked like he'd try to put clown face paint on. But that wasn't what bothered his worried father. Splinter could smell a horrible stench that smelled like acid and food. He looked down and saw three full buckets of pure vomit next to Donatello's feet. This was the last straw for Splinter. His son was going to get rest whether he liked it or not.

"Donatello, what is the meaning of this?" Splinter asked in a furious but also worried voice

"What are you tal-kin about Sens-hei?" Donatello's words were slurred. This increased Splinter's tension even more. His brainy son who could speak 100 miles a second couldn't even say one sentence properly.

"You are exhausted and clearly very ill considering how much you've vomited up and you continue to work?"

"Seriously Sensei, I'm fine there's not-ing wrong wit- me, I ju- need more coff-eee" Donatello stood up and began to walk but a dizzy spell took over him as he crashed down to the floor.

Splinter rushed to his son's side, worry plaguing his mind. "My son you are very ill, you must rest"

The word rest was like a bullet being shot into the young boy's head. He couldn't rest, he had to work.

"No Sensei, I can't I need to finish -dis" His speech was still sloppy but nowhere near as bad as before

"My son it is not a request, it's an order"

"But I need to make sure the lair is protected, so you guys don't get into trouble" Since Donnie was now in an argument, he refused to slur or stutter, his only goal was to win.

"You need to stop thinking of others so much and start thinking of yourself, you're making yourself ill"

"I'm fine! It's not as though I'm dying Sensei"  
>"I've already lost my Master Yoshi, I will not lose my child aswell!"<p>

"I refuse to rest until I finish which will be a while" Suddenly an idea plagued Splinter's mind

"Very well my son, I shall leave you in peace"

Splinter marched from the room leaving his son on his own. Donnie however was not a fool, even if he was ill. That was too easy and he knew it, however he had more important things to focus on like fixing up the lair.

-30 minutes later-

Don was sitting at his computer, still typing away. He was just about to install the final file to the system when there was a clatter behind him. He swung his chair around and peered into the darkness. He saw nothing. "Probably Mikey trying to scare me" Don thought. However he wasn't going to be fooled. He rose from his chair and slowly walked over to the darkness when suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and a figure jumped from the roof and grabbed his legs. He was restrained. At first he thought it was a bunch of foot ninja trying to kidnap him so the Shredder could have something built or made, but when he opened his eyes he saw Raphael standing there with an evil grin on his face holding up his little brothers legs.

"What are you doing?" Don questioned furiously. He looked up to see Leo holding his left arm and Mikey holding the right.

"You've been a bad boy Donatello" Mikey said in a high and childish voice and then Leo finished his sentence "Master Splinter said you'd gotten worse, I'm glad he informed us now" he said, smirking at Mikey. "This is down to Splinter?" Donatello thought. Splinter must've read his thoughts because he came walking over to the quadruplets.

"Yes my son, you refused to rest so I got a little help from your brothers, take him to his room" The boys escorted Donnie out of temporary lab and followed Splinter into Donnie's room. He tried to fight but that only resulted In Raph tickling his feet as he let out the loudest most joy filled laugh ever. When they managed to stop Donnie laughing and got him into his room, they laid him on the bed and wrapped him in several blankets. He had already worked out his plan. Wait for them to leave, put a couple of cushions under the blanket so it looked like he was asleep and run back to his lab, however Splinter was not this foolish.

"My son, I've known you for fifteen years and even though you're one of the best behaved out of your brothers, you can be extremely sneaky and mischievous to get what you want" Splinter stated. Not even a second after Donnie felt something wrap around his ankle and he looked to the end of his bed to see a handcuff wrapped around the post. He groaned in annoyance, this was all too familiar. Splinter had done this last year when Donnie was only fourteen. It was the middle of winter and he got really sick but refused to rest and wanted to fix the toaster so he ran around the lair like mad trying to avoid getting caught by Splinter. This lasted two hours and when Splinter eventually caught the child he had to chain him to his bed so he didn't run off again.

"You won't be leaving anytime soon" Raph said smirking.

"What about if I need to go to the bathroom?" Donatello asked, trying to find an excuse to get the cuff off.

"Then you shall shout for one of your brothers and they will take you there, but when your not in this bed you will be supervised at all times, do you hear me?" Splinter question

"Yes Sensei" Donnie mumbled in defeat

"Good, now come my sons, we must leave your brother to rest"

The four left Donnie alone with no company, it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is ready. I know it's a lot shorter than the others but there's gonna be a lot of drama in the future. Hope you enjoy

Don't own TMNT

Donnie had been resting for four days now. Splinter expected to see improvement in his son's health but it only got dramatically worse. Donnie couldn't stand up properly, he vomited up everything he ate and that was very little as even the sight of food made him sick and that was saying something as all his sons loved food, especially pizza.

"Maybe all he really needs is a bit of fresh air" Splinter thought. It was decided, they were going topside. Splinter knocked on his second youngests son's door and quietly entered. He saw Donatello sitting on the edge of the bed with sweat running down his forehead like a waterfall.

"My son, you have been cooped up in here for a long time and I've noticed it's not helping you so I've decided we will go above ground tonight and get some fresh air, is that okay with you?" Splinter asked. Donnie's head shot up and he looked his father in the eyes and smiled.

"Yes Sensei, I would like that"

"Good, we are leaving in five minutes so get your gear and meet us at the entrance. Splinter exited the room leaving his son to get ready.

-Meanwhile-

Karai entered the Shredder's throne room and bowed to her master. She respected her father and loved him too. He didn't show it but he deeply loved her and would do anything for his daughter, even give his own life

"Master, the turtles have been going across New York in a three for the past few days, the purple one is missing" Karai informed

"Donatello? But without him they would've been caught or hurt by now, he's the one who saves their sorry shells every time with his big brain. The boy must've been injured if the rat didn't let him go outside" The Shredder replied "Without him they're weak. Our plan must go into action, we strike tonight, and he won't be able to save his pathetic brothers this time"

His theory was going to come true. His plan was ready to be performed


	5. Chapter 5

New York was dead at night. Only laughter from the streets below could be heard as young men and women came out of clubs in a drunk state. But above New York on top of building five figures walked and jumped.

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo whooped and leaped over buildings as Splinter guided Donatello across, making sure his son was okay. Feeling sorry for his little brother, Raph turned around and stopped. He knew Donnie was in no condition to jump across rooftops as he could barely walk on his own without falling. "Hey Donnie, since you can't run with us, wanna get on my back?" Raph questioned with a loving smile.

Donnie and Raph weren't close, but without each other they would fall apart. Donnie would always just treat Raph like anyone else, talk to him when he had to and didn't say anymore. But when Raph got hurt he would act like his child had just broke their leg and run to his aid making sure he was in no discomfort at all. They started to bond more recently, sitting down together, sparring, playing video games and even working on Raph's bike together. They loved each other greatly. Raph was exactly the same with Donnie. As soon as some foot soldier or purple dragon somehow managed to even get once kick in on Donnie Raph would charge in like a raging bull and beat the shell out of whoever even came into contact with his little brother. He was way over protective but couldn't help it.

Ever since Drako and the Daimyo's son sent them to different worlds, he's been majorly over protective mainly because they all got sent to happy worlds while Don was stuck in a nightmare, being forced to watch his own brothers be killed in front of him. He said that at first he felt no emotion because he was so shocked, but then they got back to the lair after he had hugged Mikey, Leo and Raph to death he broke down. He fell on the floor gasping with tears pouring down his cheeks that were more powerful than Niagra Falls. None of them had a clue what was going on until Splinter ran to his side and asked what was wrong. Donnie told them everything.

Leonardo was determined to help Donatello, Michelangelo was determined to get Donatello back to his old self, Raphael was focusing on making Donatello feel more loved than ever and to everyone's surprise, Splinter was happy to help on getting Donatello better but was incredibly focused on revenge. Why did Drako and the Daimyo's son send him there? Out of all his sons Donatello was the most emotional and fragile, but even Leonardo couldn't have handled that. Who would put someone through such pain? Drako's problem was with Splinter, The Daimyo's son's problem was with Leonardo, so why did they target Donatello? It may be because he defended the Daimyo and Leonardo and if he wasn't in the way to stop the partners in crime, they would've succeeded with their plans. They were cruel vicious beings. Donatello was a kid, a child and they put him through that. No child deserves to be put through such horrors. Splinter often forgot how young they were considering how they fought topside and how mature they were, but when they returned home they all turned back into teenagers. Donnie's big scary cover would fade away and he would turn back into the little boy at home.

Smiling at Raph's offer for the piggyback ride, Donatello accepted. Splinter guided Donatello over to Raphael and placed him on his back.

"Don't be too rough Raphael" Splinter said in a serious tone

"Don't worry Sensei" Raph replied "I'll be more gentle than ever"

Raph raced ahead of his sensei with Donnie laughing on his back. He was proud of his boys bond. Raph whooped while Donnie laughed, feeling the wind make his bandana tails fly back. They jumped across the seventh roof when Raph stumbled and fell. He expected Donnie to be wincing in pain but instead he was laughing. So Raph joined in the excitement and let his laughter slip from his lips.. Suddenly, their laughter was cut short when they saw a pair of feet directly in front of them. They looked up to see their most hated enemy ahead. The Shredder. Raphael immediately became aware of the situation and jumped to his feet while pulling Donnie's legs tighter into his hands. The foot ninja's glared at them with a look of anger, not fear which was surprising considering they normally fled because they were too scared to lay a hand on the brothers

"I see your well now Donatello" The Shredder said in a dark voice "It was such a shame not seeing you these past few nights" Donnie's eyes darkened. How did he know he was ill? He was in the lair the whole time. Before he could think about it Raph interrupted his thoughts.

"You have no right to talk to Donnie Shread-Head, what do you want with us anyway, we haven't bothered you in weeks?"

"I can talk to whoever I want fool, anyway I'm sure Donatello can tell me himself if he doesn't want me to speak to him. Do you not want me to speak to you Donatello?" The Shredder questioned Donnie with a smirk under his mask.

Donnie stayed silent, looking over Raph's head timidly at the Shredder knowing if he attacked, he would be defenceless as he can't stand up properly.

"Quiet aren't you" Shredder stated taking a step forward "You should really answer when your questioned" Shredder said furiously, raising his gauntlet to the brothers.

"SHREDDER! NO!"

Suddenly the Shredder turned his head to the left seeing Splinter land with Leonardo and Michelangelo beside him.

"So good of you to join us" The Shredder said "You can join poor Donatello in his punishment"

"You may have killed my master, but you will not lay a hand on my son!"

Leonardo interrupted "He saw us all beat you in another dimension where you were more powerful, so we can beat you now!"

Shredder became confused by this but decided to put it aside, his only focus was his enemies

"Foot Ninja, Attack" The Shredder screamed

Donnie jumped off Raph's back and started swinging his bo round

"Donnie what are you doing?" Raph questioned

"No little cold is going to stop me" Donnie exclaimed and ran forward into the crowd of foot ninja, taking them on one by one. Shredder was battling Splinter, intending to weaken the rat as he raised his hand, showing the several sharp objects sticking out of it so Splinter would know his chances of winning this fight, however Splinter didn't show fear, only determination. He knew his revenge wouldn't be fulfilled by just hurting Drako and the Daimyo's son the way they hurt his child, and the alternate universe's Shredder had technically killed his future son's. This was the first step of revenge. Taking down The Shredder. Splinter swung his small staff around and aimed it at The Shredder but before he could strike he felt something sharp in his leg. The old rat looked down to see a small tranquilizer. He knew there was nothing he could do now. Oroku Saki smiled under his armoured mask and picked the rat up by the neck.

"There is nothing you can do to save your sons now" The Shredder whispered.

Almost immediately Saki threw him to the side of the building where he was as far away from his sons as possible. Immediately his eyes were drawn to one turtle. Donatello was spinning his bo in a spiral becuase he'd just finished off the foot ninjas battling him. He turned around to see the Shredder walking towards him and he crouched in a defensive stance.

"You will not defeat me" The Shredder said "You're just a pathetic child!"

"I may be younger than you, but that doesn't mean you're a better warrior!"

"You'll never escape me Donatello"

Just as the Shredder was about to strike, Donatello fell to the ground clutching his leg in pain. The bandage on his leg looked old and Shredder wondered what happened to the boy but was also questioning what was happening right at that moment. Donatello's flesh started to bubble from the inside making a sickening noise. The Shredder watched in amusement at the pained screams, and since Donnie was weak he prepared to strike but saw something completely unexpected.

Donatello's bandage ripped itself off as Donnie's leg increased in size. It started to become a darker shade of green and soon his other leg was doing the same. His arms started to increase too as his elbow and knee pads snapped and fell to the 's belt snapped off because his stomach grew enormous. His shoulders became incredibly hunched but he started to grow taller.A lot taller. His eyes turned red and he shouted for Splinter but his voice wasn't the same. Instead of hearing a child's sweet voice the Shredder heard a low croaky voice.

Just as Splinter was about to fall asleep from the drug, he heard a low, pained voice, however it didn't sound evil, it sounded hurt and terrified. It sounded like someone familiar. Resisting the urge to fall asleep, Splinter opened his eyes as fast as he could and used the wall he'd crashed into for support. Looking up he saw the Shredder looking at something, something that was too blurry to make out. The rat slowly started to stumble towards him, ready to fight for his son and save him, but what he saw was horrifying. He looked down and saw a giant turtle with glowing red eyes, appearing to be evil but when he looked closer he saw emotion in them. They had a purple bandana wrapped around them, slowly becoming to small for this creatures head. Suddenly Splinter's brain switched on. The animal before him wasn't a monster. It was his son. It was Donatello.

"MY SON!" Splinter screamed as he ran over to Donnie, the drug finally wearing off.

"Master Splinter, help me" Donnie croaked, looking Splinter in the eyes while crouched down. The Shredder decided to let this pathetic excuse of a family have their moment. Splinter was just about to touch Donnie's shoulder and reassure him that everything would be alright, but Donnie's reaction wasn't expected.

"St-stay away from me" Donnie said in anger, the monster taking over. Donnie's voice suddenly returned to normal for a split second "I'm scared in case I hurt you"

Donnie realized that if Splinter stayed, he would end up being lost in the void of his body and not be able to control himself, so he gently took off his mask and handed it to Splinter before running to another building.

"NO" Splinter screamed. The Shredder stomped behind the rat and picked him up by the neck.

"You want your precious son, too bad RAT!" The Shredder spat "He'll be strapped to a table in my lab before you know it"

As Splinter was struggling to get free from The Shredder's grip, a lone foot ninja walked over with a needle in hand, quickly stabbing it into splinters leg.

Before Splinter could react, his world went black. He couldn't save Donatello.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonardo swung his katana at a foot ninja's leg, the blade breaking through the barrier of flesh. The ninja screamed in agony, feeling his nerves being destroyed. Leo kicked him in the face before jumping over piled bodies of the enemy, making his way over to Raphael.

"Hey Raph, wasn't there like thirty more foot ninja here a second ago?"

"Yeah I noticed that too dude. Weird right?" Michelangelo replied as he made his way over to his two oldest brothers.

"It doesn't matter, enough fighting for tonight" Raph said, his brooklyn accent was getting stronger by the day.

"Hello, is my mean and bad tempered older brother in there? Leo I think Raph must've been hit on the head by a foot soldier pretty hard!" Mikey taunted.

"Hey a guy's gotta rest some time. Let's go get Splinter and Donnie and go home" Raph said

"Good call" Leo replied. When the three turned around, they saw a grey figure lying motionlessly on the floor. Before the knew it their legs were sprinting across the building, feet clashing with the water on the roof making a loud splash.

"MASTER SPLINTER"

"FATHER"

"SENSEI"

The three rushed over to their unconscious father, kneeling beside him so they could check his condition. His eyes were closed but he groaned.

"Sensei, if you can hear us then groan, if you can't then don't". Much to their relief, Splinter let out a small groan.

"Okay I've had enough of this" Raphael said with a temper in his voice "Shred-head came here, threatened Don, set his little elves onto us, hurt Splinter AND HAS FLED!?"

"Come to think of it, where is Donnie" Mikey asked.

Instead of letting out a small groan like he had been doing for the last couple of minutes, Splinter's eyes shot open at his son's name and he immediately sat up, fear in his eyes.

What has The Shredder done?


	7. Chapter 7

"FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME! ALIVE!" The Shredder ordered. For such a big animal, Donatello was a good hider. 'The boy must've lost his mind by now' The Shredder thought 'Poor kid, his life is now going to be full of misery and pain and there's nothing he can do about it'. The Shredder had been cooking up a big plan, unknown to the rest of his clan, even Karai, his own daughter. He'd ordered his ninjas to fix cameras up in the sewers. The turtles knew their way around that maze like the back of their hand and that was their usual route, he could only hear them down there anyway, oblivious to them.

-Flashback of camera footage-

"Leo, when do you think Donnie'll be better?" The one called Michelangelo asked his older brother

"I don't know Mikey, he's gotten pretty sick. He can't even go to the bathroom without guidance since he can't stand up properly let alone walk, even Master Splinter was lecturing him before for being too stubborn, not believing he's ill" Leonardo replied.

"Yeah, I went into his lab and there were three buckets of vomit sitting there,THREE? He hasn't been eating for ages cos his sickness has put him off his food so where the shell did that all come from?" Raphael asked.

Donatello was ill? This would be the perfect time to strike. Donatello wouldn't be able to fight if he's sick and can apparently "barely stand up" then he wouldn't be able to protect them with his big brain.

He'd planned to capture Donatello and hold him hostage, demanding Splinter came forward and turn himself in, and then he would let the boy go. Obviously that would've just been a cover and he would keep the reptile and wait for his idiotic brothers to walk right into his trap. He would have them all. But it had to be Donatello he had to take out because without Leonardo, Donatello would just give them commands. Without Raphael they would all just fight together and beat his ninjas. Without Michelangelo they would just be one turtle down and would continue to fight as a team. But without Donatello they wouldn't have anyone to disable alarms, carry much needed weapons and no one to actually use their head.

The Shredder had been so blind, always focusing on Leonardo, thinking he was the biggest threat and without him the team would fall apart. But after hearing about Donatello's "Happy Adventure" to an alternate future, he realized that without Donatello, none of the brothers would get along and all that time in the future they never managed to beat The Shredder until Donatello came back. He was the glue that held the family together. He was the biggest threat, the most dangerous. He thought that the turtles couldn't get any stupider but boy he was wrong. How did the alternate future's turtles not realize their brother was fifteen? They must've realized he hadn't aged a day since they were teens, that his voice hadn't grown deeper and that he was still a child! They were foolish.

The Shredder originally planned to find the turtles new home and attack them there, but they'd just made his life ten times easier by walking right up to him with their brother on their back. Suddenly, The Shredder's thoughts were interrupted by a loud and angry roar. They'd found him.

"Master, we've found him on top of Ringo's Noisy House" A foot ninja said through his walkie talkie to his master.

"He's too strong to fight, tranquilize him, I'll be there soon" The Shredder replied.

Donnie saw the ninja's coming close to him and instantly knew that they were a threat. His brain still had some memories of his enemies so he knew to take them down. He roared in anger and charged at the crowd on all fours. They thought they were clever by thinking they could just jump and avoid the charge but they were too stupid to remember that this wasn't the normal boy they fought. This was a huge animal with only one intention: to hurt them. They attempted to jump but Donatello was too tall and still managed to knock the majority of them over. He was just about to crush a few of them with his humongous feet before being interrupted by a voice.

"STOP" Donatello turned around without hesitation and somehow recognized the man standing before him. He wore big metal armour and had glowing red eyes under his mask, nearly as red as Donatello's. 'Why do I recognize this man and why does he seem like a threat' Monster Donnie thought. Just as he was about to charge at the man he felt several sharp objects shoot into the back of his arms and legs. Before he could look at them he blacked out.

"Get him into the van and back to the Foot HQ, we have some business to attend to" The Shredder growled.

"Master Splinter what's wrong?" Leo asked in a worried voice. When they found Splinter he was just softly moaning but as soon as he said the name Donnie he shot up like the living dead.

"Where's Donnie Sensei?" Mikey asked getting worried.

Splinter was gasping, obvious to the turltes it was from trauma and shock.

"He-" Splinter began to say but felt like he was choking on his words "He fled"

"What do ya mean he fled Donnie doesn't leave a battle until the enemies are defeated and we're safe?"

"He's not...himself" Splinter explained

Michelangelo suddenly butted in the conversation "What do you mean he's not himself Master Splinter?"

Before Splinter could answer Leonardo managed to jump in first.

"Sensei is obviously confused, we'll head back to the lair and you can tell us everything, then we'll go looking for Don"

"But Leo Donnie's out there all on his own and we're heading back to the lair to have a nice cup of tea so Sensei can explain a story?" Raph asked, his fury beginning to take over

"Splinter is no good in this state and until we know what's happened to Donnie, and if we don't know all the facts then neither are we" Leo replied in his stern leader voice.

"You don't think...he got kidnapped by the foot, do you?" Mikey asked in a timid voice, knowing it was likely one of his brothers would lash out at him, most likely Raph.

"I don't know Mikey, hopefully we'll know soon" Leo replied by putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder, attempting to comfort his little brother.

"WOAH" Raph shouted and walked up to Leo and jabbed a finger in his chest "You're saying our little brother is out there, possibly being tortured by the foot or lying in an alley somewhere, AND YOU THINK IT'S BETTER TO GO HOME?"

"I'm the leader Raph and without all the facts we can't start looking because it'll take us to nowhere!" Leo replied

"You think you're always right Fearless, YOU'D PUT YOUR PRIDE AND REPUTATION BEFORE YOUR OWN BROTHER?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, IF DONNIE WERE HERE HE WOULD THINK OF STRATEGY, NOT GO CHARGING INTO THE FOOT HEADQUARTERS AND PUT A KNIFE TO SHREDDER'S THROAT ASKING WHERE ONE OF US IS WHEN THE SHREDDER MIGHT NOT EVEN KNOW, AND THAT'D JUST BE A PERFECT CHANCE FOR SHREDDER TO CAPTURE AND TORTURE US"

Raph didn't have a reply to this. He knew Leo was right but he couldn't help worrying about his little brother, knowing that he's been through enough. Going to the alternate future, getting kidnapped by the Triceratons, having his brain nearly fried by them and his memories grasped out of his head like taking candy from a baby. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. The hotheaded turtle turned around to see Leo standing there with a comforting smile on his face. This was normally Donnie's job, to calm Raph down. But he could always trust that smile. When Leo had a goal he would always reach it, no matter what it took. And since someone took his little brother, he would stop at nothing to get him back. No matter who got in the way.

"C'mon" Leo said in a soothing voice "Let's go back to the lair and find out where Donnie is"  
>"Okay" Raph replied, returning the warm smile while rubbing Leo's hand.<p>

Mikey grabbed Splinter's hand and helped the old rat up, placing him on his back to carry him home. The four jumped from the roof top and down the fire escape to find the entrance of a sewer lid. They leapt down it and all thought the same thing. They would kill The Shredder if he caught Donnie.


	8. Chapter 8

Got Chapter 8 right here, sorry it's quite short but I was just so desperate to get on with the story. Hope you enjoy.

Don't own TMNT

When the four returned home, they immediately sat Master Splinter on the couch and gave him some of his tea, just the way he liked it with two teaspoons of sugar and a little milk. They couldn't waste anymore time, they had to find Donnie.

"So, Master Splinter, can you tell us what you know about Donnie's disappearence?" Leo questioned. Suddenly a thought clicked into Mikey's mind. What if this is the beginning of that alternate future? What if all this led to Donnie's disappearance?

"Um Leo?" Mikey said in a scared voice "What if Donnie's disappearence is the beginning to that future he went to?"

Leo and Raph both looked at Mikey in confusion

"What ya talking about Mikey?" Raph asked

"Well... think about it. Donnie said that I told him he disappeared when he was fifteen. Don't tell him I told you guys but he was so paranoid at one point that he put cameras all over the lair to check if we were dead. He even came in our rooms at night and checked if we were breathing. He only told me because I caught him" Mikey replied

Leo and Raph exchanged glances then looked back at their little brother with fear

"Donnie said it was an alternate universe which means it's not in our world" Leo said "It can't come true"

"It is not true my sons"

All three boys immediately turned around and saw their master sitting up and was now fully awake. They were relieved.

"Master Splinter, can you tell us what you know about Don?" Raphael asked

Splinter looked at them with wide eyes and there was a lump in his throat. 'They've been through many things, they can deal with this' their father thought

"My sons" Splinter started "What I'm about to tell you may shock you. A lot"

"Go on" Leo replied

"I will start from the beginning. I was battling The Shredder when I suddenly felt something sharp in my leg. I looked down to see a tranquilizer and I realised there was nothing I could do. The Shredder picked me up and threw me to the wall, as far away from Donatello as possible. I blacked out for a few moments before I heard a voice. It was a voice of pain and fear. It sounded like a low growl but I recognised it. There was something about it that sat within my heart. I managed to resist the drug and stood up, making my way over to where I heard the voice. I managed to open my eyes, expecting to see The Shredder fighting one of you. But he was just standing there, staring at something. I looked over his shoulder and...saw something horrifying. I realized where the voice had come from. It was from Donatello. He was on the ground but he had a different appearence. He'd grown in size, his teeth were razor sharp and his eyes were bright red. He'd turned into...a monster. I became terrified when he asked me to help him, but when I tried to go near him he told me to go away, saying he was scared incase he hurt me. He took off his bandana and handed it to me, as though it was a gift. Then he fled across the rooftops. The Shredder grabbed me and since I was still weak from the previous drug I couldn't fight so he put me to sleep again. But before that he said he was going after Donatello and that there was nothing I could do about it"

Master Splinter let a few tears break through the barrier of his eyelids as he held his lost son's bandana to his heart, praying that he was okay

Splinter's sons sat silently and looked at their father. Mikey looked upset, Leo looked worried and Raphael looked angry. Splinter sat there with tears rolling down his cheeks and when Leo went and hugged him, he broke down.

"Father...we'll get Donnie back" Leo comforted

"I will help Leonardo" Splinter said between sniffles "I cannot lose him"

"Sensei, you should rest, come on I'll take you to bed, we'll start working on a plan" Leo said

"Thank you my son, Donatello is very lucky to have brothers like you"

Leo stood up and grabbed his father's arm, gently helping him up. Leo took Splinter to his bedroom and told him everything would be alright. As Leo left the room, Splinter pretended to be asleep, but when he heard the door gently close he sat up and took a picture out of his draw. It was a collage of Donatello. He had one for all of his sons but looked at Donatello's the most. It had a picture of him as a baby, a toddler, a tot, a child and then a teenager. On every single one he had a great big smile. Splinter's eyes suddenly shed more tears as he looked at his son's face. 'He's far too young to be lost' Splinter thought. He would give anything to have his son back.

Leo walked out of Splinter's room and walked over to the sofa. He found Mikey and Raph sitting there, their eyes to the floor. Leo looked at his brothers and sighed,making his way over to the chair to their left.

"Okay guys we know that Donnie is being held at foot head quarters because I asked April to track his shell cell. Somehow it must've stay-"

Leo's sentence was cut short by a loud ringing noise coming from his pocket. Splinter's door immediately swung open as he identified the noise. It was Leonardo's phone. He speedily walked over and sat in between Raphael and Michelangelo who stared at Leo with the same expression. Curiosity. They saw Leo gulp and look at them in fear.

"Who is it?" Raph asked getting impatient

"It's Donnie"

What do you think? Won't be long until the next chapter is uploaded.


	9. Chapter 9

Another short chapter, trust me it's better having them shorter as the cut to different scenes and create suspense. Hope you like it!

Don't own TMNT

Leo looked down at his phone and opened it, revealing that he'd answered the call.

"Donnie?" Leo asked in a scared voice. Raph looked at him in surprise.'Guess he isn't so fearless after all' Raph thought

"Nice try, but wrong" A deep voice answered.

"Shredder" Splinter hissed "What have you done with my son! I demand an answer you evil traitor!"

"You will not talk to me like that, you need to show a little respect or poor Donatello will pay the price"

"Shredder!" Leo's voice quickly turned from fear to anger "Let him go! He's done nothing to you!"  
>"I would honestly let him go if I could but I can't" The Shredder replied<p>

"And why's that Shread-head?" Mikey asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Because without me your brother will die". The family looked up with wide eyes. Suddenly Raphael snatched the phone from Leonardo's hand and brought it up to his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHREDDER?" Raph demanded.

"Hahah" The Shredder laughed"You were too blind to notice. Donatello has been infected with alien mutagen, but since he's already a mutant, his body can't handle the change so his cells are breaking down one by one. He doesn't have much time left so you better listen carefully freaks"

Splinter's eyes filled up again as he gently took the phone from his hotheaded son.

"How do you know?" Splinter questioned.

"Because rat!" The Shredder spat "We did an analysis on him. But that's not all the news. I have a cure for him"

"WELL USE IT ON HIM ALREADY" Raphael screamed

"I don't give away things for free Raphael" The Shredder answered

"Name your price" Leo said

"The rat"

"Deal" Splinter answered before any of his sons could stop him

"I suspected that would be your answer me at the Foot Headquarters in the lobby at exactly 2am. If you're late or you try to bring your disciples along then you know the punishment" The Shredder ended the call before waiting for a response

"Master Splinter what do ya think ya doing?" Raph asked

"Raphael you heard Saki, Donatello is dying and I promised myself I would protect you four forever no matter what the price is. Your brother is still young and has his whole life ahead of him. He will be home by tomorrow" Splinter replied.

"But Sensei, when Donnie finds out that you gave yourself up for him then he'll never be able to live with himself" Mikey butted in.

"That's why you are going to rescue me"

The turtles faces lit up when they heard this. It was an unexpected response but relief had already washed over their brains.

"Leonardo, call Miss O'neil and Mr Jones, we'll need their help"

"On it Sensei"

-30 minutes later-

April and Casey walked through the lair door and greeted the turtles one by one. They hadn't been informed on the story and quickly noticed the full family wasn't there.

"Hey guys, where's Donnie?" Casey asked

"Maybe you two should sit down for this" Leo said.

They all sat down and since Splinter was still upset Leo told the story about Donatello and The Shredder. April and Casey's faces dropped as they stared at their friend with wide eyes. Anger, fear and sadness took over their bodies

"Donnie..." April drifted off

"The Shredder said he will let Donnie go if we give over Master Splinter, so he's going there tonight. Then tomorrow at 9 o'clock pm we'll stage our rescue. Casey we need you to go in the lobby and pretend you're badly injured with April beside you. When the foot come to your aid that's when April will quickly go on the computers and disable the security system. Then April you'll run to Casey and look at his ankle and tell him it's just a sprain. After you two will thank the people at the desk for their assistance and get out of there. Immediately"

"Right" Casey replied "It's 1:30 am now so you better make your way over there"

Leo stood up and looked at Splinter "We'll take you Sensei. April, Casey stay here. Let's go get our brother"

What do you think? Considering it's The Shredder I think you've guessed what's going to happen. Updating soon


	10. Chapter 10

Over the streets of New York, three brothers jumped through the air with only one thing filling their bodies. Adrenaline. They'd been running for 15 minutes by now and it was getting difficult to keep going, it was even harder for Leonardo as he had to carry his father since he was too old to run at their speed. It was a big city after all, plus Splinter will need all the energy he can get to face The Shredder. They finally stopped on one rooftop and stared at the destination before them.

"Sensei, whatever you do, don't give up no matter how hard it is" Leo commanded "You know we'll come for you, and you'll be back home in no time"

"I know my son" Splinter replied "Before I enter I just want to say I'm proud of you all. Leonardo, I'm proud of you for being a great leader and being so responsible. Raphael, I'm proud of you for being your bother's protector and stopping at nothing to keep them safe. Michelangelo, I'm proud of you for keeping everyone's spirit's up, even at the hardest of times."  
>Splinter looked at the stars and shut his eyes tightly.<p>

"And Donatello, I'm proud of you for keeping us together and alive." Splinter looked down to his remaining sons "I love you my sons, but please, if it do not make it out alive, tell Donatello I loved him very much and will be watching over him"  
>The three boys looked at their Sensei with a smile on their face, emotion flooding their bodies.<p>

"We love you too Father" Leonardo replied. They all hugged Splinter for what seemed like eternity, but when Mikey looked at the city clock, he realized it was only one minute until Splinter had to leave.

"Goodbye Master Splinter" Mikey said with a smile plastered on his face. Splinter saw that it was forced because in his eyes he could see worry and fear, but also happiness as his brother and best friend would shortly return.

"Goodbye my sons" Splinter said then turning his back to the turtles, walking down the fire escape to go into the foot headquarters. The city was dead around these parts at night so no one could notice him, he was free to walk in his true form. Splinter walked across the road, not even bothering to check if there were any cars coming as his senses told him there was no presence beyond him. He stopped right in front of the door and took a deep breath then walked in. When he reached the lobby there was at least two dozen foot ninjas with The Shredder standing in the middle, a look of hunger in his eyes.

"I see you've come rat" The Shredder stated.

"I've completed my half of the deal Saki, now take me to my son"  
>"Very well. Foot ninja, get the rat and follow me"<p>

Five foot ninja marched over to Splinter, two grabbing his arms, two behind him and one in front. They escorted him to an elevator which was painted red on the inside with a picture each on the parallel walls. One was of a young child smiling with a plastic ninja sword, playing with it. On the other wall there was a young woman standing there with a man behind her, his hand round her shoulder. She had short, black hair with a messy fringe, wearing a red headband below it. Beside her was The Shredder. 'This is The Shredder's daughter, Karai' Splinter thought.

He'd never actually met her properly, but she seemed different from her father. Even Oroku Saki looked kind on this picture. He was looking at the camera with a smile on his face, even though he was focused on Karai. Splinter could see that he loved his daughter, just like he loved his sons. 'I thought he would understand' Splinter thought.

The rat was drawn out of his thoughts when the elevator doors swung open, revealing a large beige coloured hallway. This one didn't look like the rest as they were normally red or black, but he decided this was nothing to worry about. The foot ninjas led Splinter to a door that said 'Lab 281'. They gently opened the door to see Oroku Saki standing in the room glaring up at a big glass container. Splinter's thoughts were drawn away as he broke from their grip and ran forward to the container. Inside was the monster version of Donatello. He was banging on the glass with a look of hatred at Saki but when Splinter revealed himself he stopped. He looked down at his father and for a couple of seconds his eyes faded from red to a dark hazel brown.

"My son" Splinter said smiling "You will be better soon"  
>Donatello looked down at him and looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't as it just came out as a groan.<p>

"Release the gas into the chamber" Saki ordered "Let the rat have his son back"  
>Donnie's eyes grew red again as he heard Saki's voice and he started banging on his prison . Donnie stopped when he saw gas crawling into the chamber, filling up all the space. He screamed in agony as he felt his muscles decrease in size and his bones shrink. Within ten seconds it was over. The chamber opened and a young boy came out, covering his eyes from the light, the gas partially covering him as the particles drifted to the ceiling. He moved his hand away from his eyes and looked up, seeing his father standing there with a wide smile and tear filled eyes.<p>

"Sensei?" Donnie started "Is that you?"

Splinter's smile widened as he walked over to Donnie "Donatello...My son"  
>Splinter ran over and hugged his son as he returned the gesture. Splinter reached into the pocket of his kimono and brought out a strip of purple fabric with two holes in the middle. Donnie looked down and saw the cloth, not noticing it was missing from his head. He broke the hug and knelt in front of his father as he tied the cloth around his sons eyes. Donatello looked up and smiled as he saw his father standing before him. They returned into a hug but before any of them could get a word in Donnie was grabbed by his neck and pulled away.<p>

"AAAH" He screamed in surprise

"NO" Splinter replied. He saw The Shredder standing behind Donnie with his hand around his neck as Donnie tried to break free from his grip, Saki making it more difficult as he held the boy in the air.

"Your son is cured now" The Shredder spat "Now you two will be taken to your cells!"

"You said you would let him go if I gave myself up"

"Lies may be a sin, but sins are forgiven"  
>The Shredder threw Donnie to the floor as Splinter was pulled back, trying to protest to his captors. Four foot ninjas came up to the turlte. One stood on his shell, keeping him down, one held his legs together so he couldn't kick or fight back. Another grabbed his hands and restrained him, and the last one lifted his chin with his hands. Donnie's eyes were full of fear as he looked up at the ninja.<p>

"Goodnight, turtle" The ninja said. Donnie was confused by this when he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. 'Must be a tranquilizer, how original' he thought. Before he could look his whole world went black.

What do you think of this chapter? Thought I would give Splinter and Donatello the reunion they deserved Updating soon


	11. Chapter 11

I know you're probably getting annoyed with the short chapters but they're all here for the right reasons. Hope you enjoy :D

Do not own TMNT

Still remaining on the rooftop, Leo, Raph and Mikey stood there, waiting for their brother to step out of the main doors. They waited for at least 30 minutes before Raph broke the silence

"Where the shell is he!" Raph exclaimed.

"Something's wrong" Leo stated "I think we've been tricked"  
>Leo pulled out his shell cell and rang Donnie's number, knowing that The Shredder would pick up.<p>

"Hello Leonardo" The expected voice answered.

"SHREDDER!" Leo didn't bother holding his anger in anymore "WHERE'S MY BROTHER?"

"Don't worry, he's safe here with the rat. And don't try any rescue attempts, the building is heavily guarded"

The brothers looked up to see at least one foot ninja at every window, glaring into the darkness, searching for life. Leo didn't even notice Saki had ended the call until he heard his phone beep.

"C'mon guys, lets go home"

"WHAT THE SHELL LEO, YOU'RE LEAVING OUR FATHER AND BROTHER IN THEIR TO ROT" Raph screamed in protest. By now Leo couldn't hold anymore anger in with Raph and didn't bother to even attempt to get his brother to understand.

"NO I'M NOT RAPH! OUR ORIGINAL PLAN CAN STILL WORK EXCEPT THIS TIME WE'RE SAVING TWO! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR NOW SO AS THE LEADER I'M ORDERING THAT WE GO HOME AND WAIT FOR THE RIGHT TIME TO STRIKE" Leo barked back.

'Donnie, I wish you were here' Mikey thought 'You're the only one who can actually make us get along, without you, we're hopeless'

Raph knew Leo was right and they could carry out their original plan except this time they'd have to search more of the building for another person

"Okay Leo" Raph mumbled

"What?" Leo was shocked at Raph's outcome "You're not going to fight back?"

"No. Donnie said that in that future we fell apart without him and hated each other. Apparently we were going to kill each other by fighting, but I'm not gonna let that happen. We're brothers and we're gonna keep it together. For Donnie's sake"  
>Leo was surprised at Raph's mini speech. He'd never let his emotions out like that before, except to Donnie. It proved how much he needed him and he would litsen to anyone if it meant getting him back.<p>

Leo put his hand on Raph's shell and guide him across the building with Mikey close behind. It was a long silent walk through the sewers and April and Casey were getting worried, wondering what happened to their friends.

"I'm going out looking for them" Casey said breaking the silence. Just as he stood up the turtles entered.

"Oh thank God" April said running towards them. But she noticed Donnie wasn't with them.

"Where's Donnie?" She asked. When Raph heard his brothers name he stomped over to the sofa and sat down, clearly annoyed about the situation.

"We were tricked" Leo spat "The Shredder kept Donnie and has now got Splinter too. We don't even know if they cured him and his cells are breaking down. He only has a few days left"

"Then why one earth are we sitting in here then?" Casey asked.

"Because we're still going with our original plan except this time we're saving Donnie too"

"Are you sure you'll make it out?" April questioned

"No" His answer was straight and simple "But we're willing to take that risk if it means gettng our family back. But litsen to me. No matter what happens get out of there as soon as you've played your part. We can't risk getting you hurt and you'll only slow us down. I know that sounds harsh but Donnie's and Splinter's life depends on it"

April and Casey didn't bother protesting. They knew he was right and that they could risk Donnie's life because of their own selfishness.

"Okay" April said in a quiet voice. "Do you want us to stay here or should we go home?"

"I would get some rest for the night as it's been a long day. Plus the foot will notice you're not hanging out in your shop and know you're involved. I'll see you out."  
>Leo walked Casey and April to the door as they said goodbye.<p>

"Make sure you're not seen coming out of the sewers, they'll know what we're up to"  
>"Don't worry Leo we won't leave a single clue we were here" Casey replied.<p>

"Thanks guys" Leo whispered

I think I'm being a bit harsh making Mikey suffer on his own but don't worry, Leo and Raph notice eventually. Will update shortly


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is back to normal length and hopefully there won't be anymore short ones, I'll have to check. Hope you enjoy.

Do not own TMNT

Pain. Pain is a simple word. It can't be described because it's so monstrous and evil. It crawls its way through your body, ripping through your flesh and bones and there's nothing you can do about it because it's part of you. There the word was again plaguing his mind. Pain.

Donatello slowly opened his eyes to see a big grey blur in front of him. What was going on? He prepared to steady himself, knowing that he'd probably fall and the pain would increase. But he couldn't find the floor. His vision had cleared up a bit by now and he saw a big metal door sitting before him. As fast as the speed of light, the memories came flooding back as he recalled being reunited with his father, receiving his mask and then getting thrown to the floor. The floor. 'Where was the floor?' he thought. He dropped his head down to see a shining surface that was at least a foot below his feet. 'Am I dead? Am I a spirit? Why the shell am I floating?' Just as he was about to lift his head again he felt a sharp,agonising pain in his wrists. He couldn't identify what it was from but it was a whole different story to the rest of his body.

Donatello looked up to his left to see his bleeding wrist cuffed in the air. He looked to the right and saw the exact same sight. It was like playing a game of spot the difference 'Well, I guess I'm not dead, that's a bonus' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small jingle from outside the door and his head shot up, waiting for his captor to reveal himself. When the door swung open there was no one there. 'That's strange' he thought 'Are there ghosts here?' He was proven wrong when a heavily armoured figure appeared round the corner. He glared into his prisoner's eyes, searching for fear,worry any sort of weakness. But all he could identify was confusion.

"I see you're awake Donatello" The man said

"Shredder? Where's my father" Donatello's confusion soon turned to anger.

"You're father is in a different cell, and I've decided to be kind and grant you a favour. You can share the same cell as the rat on one condition"

"I'm listening"  
>"You do not fight back and you will do as you're told" The Shredder said as he walked over to Donatello, gently patting him on the cheek much to the boy's annoyance<p>

"Why the shell should I do that? You've captured me, chained me to a wall and took my father too. How stupid do you thi-" Donnie's sentence was cut short as he felt a hot pain run through his cheek. 'Did Shredder just slap me?' he thought

"You will NOT speak to me like that! If you EVER repeat that tone you'll never see your pathetic family AGAIN!"

The Shredder turned to leave the room but before he could reach the door he heard a desperate voice.

"NO! PLEASE WAIT I'M SORRY JUST LET ME SEE MASTER SPLINTER" The Shredder smirked at the outcome.

"Very well, as long as you agree to what I said before"  
>"I do"<p>

"Good. Foot ninja, release the reptile and take him to his master"

Around five foot ninja came in, one with a set of keys, one with handcuffs and one with an tazor. The two with the keys and handcuffs walked over to him and started to release him from his handcuffs. Donnie braced himself as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees, immediately being pushed down with handcuffs being forced around his wrists. He was picked up and walked down the corridor. Two foot ninja were in front of him, two were by his sides and the one with the tazor was behind him. Shredder had told them to stop and opened a door, not revealing what was inside by quickly shutting it after him. 'I don't have much time' Donatello thought. As his brain connected to his body, he shoved the ninja to his right into the wall and then the one to the left into the other, making them smack their heads against it in the process.

He knew the one with the tazor would strike so he pivoted around and kicked the ninja with the tazor square in the face. 'Three down,two to go'. The turtle then faced the other two who were standing there with looks of fear under their masks. If he could take down three ninjas while restrained then what would he be like free? Donnie ran towards them and kicked them both in the stomach with his feet, making one hit the wall while knocking him out. Only one was left. Donatello turned and saw the lone foot ninja cowering on the floor.

"Sleep tight ninja freak"Donnie whispered, stamping on the poor warrior's face.

'Now, time to go find Master Splinter' Donnie raced down the corridor, not bothering to clear away the evidence but he stopped at a halt at the sight before him. There were six foot ninjas standing before him. One with a sword, one with a tazor, one with an electric stick, one with nunchucks, one with a knife and the final with a whip.

"Um, how you guys doing? Enjoy dinner?" Donnie asked sheepishly. He mentally slapped himself in the face because of his stupid sentence. 'Enjoy dinner? What are you a waiter?' Donnie questioned himself inside his brain.

The ninjas responded by growling then jumping at him, prepared to strike. Donnie dodged them all and ran down the corridor, searching for Splinter. He reached a corner and skidded on the floor to turn when an agonising pain took over his ankle. He fell to the floor and winced, looking down at his ankle and seeing the whip wrapped around it. 'Great, just great. I'm on the floor with a whip wrapped around my ankle. Well done Donnie, so much for strategy" Donnie thought. He let out a yelp when he felt the rope pull him back down the corridor, burning his skin on the carpet. He was then flipped over onto his shell as he looked up at his enemies who were staring him in the face.

"Where do you think you're going little boy?" One of the ninjas mocked

"You should respect your elders and do as they say" Another said while stepping on his chest, driving all the air out of his body. The ninjas laughed at him as he struggled for air and his face started to fade to the same shade as his mask. Suddenly their laughter stopped and they parted, revealing another figure. When the foot lifted off his chest Donnie gasped for air and sat up to take the weight off his hands but was immediately flipped over on to his plastron and shoved back to the floor. A cold metal conducted with the skin on his chin as his head was jerked up cracking his neck.

"You've created mischief Donatello. And you disobeyed me. Do you want to know what happens to children when they disobey adults?" The Shredder asked. Donnie stared him in the eye refusing to show fear or anxiety. 'I am not a child and refuse to be treat like one' Donnie thought with pure frustration. The Shredder brought his face closer to Donatello's and whispered something that made every nerve in his body shake with fear.

"They are punished"

The foot ninjas grabbed Donatello off the floor as The Shredder punched him in the face, leaving a huge mark as red as a Raph's mask. This weakened Donnie and hurt like shell but he refused to show it.

"Bring him to room 735, his punishment will continue there" The Shredder commanded.

Donnie didn't even bother fighting back as he was pushed down the corridor, his legs falling behind. He was in for a rough time.

What did you think? I know you're probably expecting Shredder to give him some sort of huge physical beating but you'll just have to wait and see what he's going to do. Will update soon


	13. Chapter 13

What The Shredder is about to do to Donnie is unexpected. Don't worry, nothing dirty just and old fashioned form of punishment. Hope you like it

Do not own TMNT

The Shredder marched down the hall and into a lift as his foot ninjas dragged Donatello's form along. They shoved the turtle into the elevator and turned him around so he couldn't look his enemy in the eye. The Shredder looked down at the reptile and smirked under his mask. He'd been waiting for the boy to do something out of line so he could carry out a punishment on him, it was only fair and ninjas played fair. The ride in the elevator seemed eternal until finally a ping noise was made throughout the small box and the doors opened. The Shredder kicked Donatello in the shell and forced him down the corridor as he tried to resist the foot ninjas grips, however he didn't succeed as more ninjas came and restrained him.

In a way Donatello wished the ninjas would hurry up and just take him to his destination but to him 5 minutes felt like an hour, the tension increasingly building up. The foot ninjas turned a corner and when they got 3 doors down the corridor they stopped and one pulled out a key, unlocking the huge metal door. Inside Donatello expected it to look like his old cell but when the room was revealed his stomach dropped. There was a huge desk at the side of the room with different instruments of torture on and on the other side of the room was a giant closet, probably filled with more tools. What bothered him the most though was that there was a lone chair sitting in the middle of the room with binds on the arms and legs of the chair.

'This can't be good' Donatello thought as he examined the room. The foot ninjas pushed him to move forward as they entered the room with The Shredder standing in the hallway, planning for his victim. They sat the turtle down in the chair and restrained his ankles and wrists to it. He attemped to fight back and loosen their grip but didn't have much luck.

"Let me go you idiots. What are you doing?" Donnie asked as he stared them in the eyes with a look of anger and confusion.

The ninjas didn't reply as they walked closer to him and stared him in the eye. They planned on getting revenge on him for every time him and his stupid brothers managed to beat them up, which was mostly every time they encountered each other. Donatello's anger grew as they didn't speak and only stared at him. What right did they have to do this to him?

"Answer me" Donnie said with his eyes squinting in frustration "I said ans-"

Donnie's sentence was interrupted when a cloth immediately went round his mouth like a snake, cutting off his speech.

"MMMPH" was all the foot ninjas could make out as he attempted to scream some cocky insult at them for their actions. The small crowd parted as The Shredder walked forward, looking at Donatello as though he was a work of art. He took a few steps closer and turned so all Donatello could see was The Shredder's back.

'Great, how long am I going to have to stare at Shred-Head's butt for?' Donnie thought, letting out a small chuckle at his weird imagination. To The Shredder, this did not go unnoticed as he told his foot ninjas to leave him alone with the boy as he planned an unbearable form of torture. Shredder turned around and pulled Donnie's bandana tails back so he was looking him in the eye.

"I will not form any kind of physical torture on you just yet, I have to mess with your mind first."

The Shredder walked behind Donnie and tied his bandana tails to the back of the chair so he was forced to keep his head up. It formed a horrible strain on his neck as he stared upwards, wincing from the pain it was making. When he decided to clear his thoughts, he noticed there was a bucket parallel to his face with a small tube sticking out of it, positioned so it was pointing at his forehead. At first Donnie thought The Shredder was joking thinking that making him have a bad neck was a punishment, but after he gathered his memories of research this seemed very familiar.

His eyes widened as he shook his head silently, then attempting to scream through the gag as The Shredder laughed mockingly at Donatello. Shredder knew he was the smart one but he didn't think he would figure it out that quick. Saki walked over to the other side of the room and twisted a little tap, then the torture begun. Donatello became terrified as he realized the "Chinese Water Torture" was being performed on he researched it, it didn't seem like much until he found out the majority of the victim's became insane. It was the perfect way to drive him crazy.

Drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip.

Donatello had been sitting there for ages, refusing to let the action drive him insane.

Although the water cooled the sweat off his forehead from the anxiety,Donatello attempts at screaming continued. At first they were out of anger, then they quickly turned to fear. The Shredder pulled out another chair from the cupboard and sat down in it as he watched one of his most hated enemies struggle in fear. He smiled under his mask as he noticed that Donatello was crying by now. Donnie's eyes filled with tears as he sat there in pain and terror. His forehead felt like it was becoming more sensitive every second that the water dripped on it. He'd had enough, he wasn't going to let his enemy watch him cry in fear. He managed to slip his mask off his head and escape from the torture that had been driving him insane for 3 hours now. The Shredder stood up and walked out of the cell to get the ninjas to take Donnie to Splinter. The rat would break down after seeing Donatello's state.

Donnie gasped through his gag from the shock and torment of what had just happened for the last three hours. He thought he was finally getting a break until some foot ninjas walked into the cell and placed his mask back on him and took him out of the chair. He screamed in protest as they tried to restrain him with handcuffs again but all his attempts were muffled. They managed to get the handcuffs on and marched him down the corridor as though he was about to be executed. Instead of taking the lift they decided to make him walk twelve flights of stairs to increase the level of punishment since they didn't get to have their turn at making him suffer.

Three jumped up a floor infront of him as three waited behind, making him walk as he tripped at least five times on the way up. When he finally got to the right floor they took him down another hallway as he saw more rooms. They made him stop at one as they were about to open it.

'The Shredder said that that was just the beginning of my punishment, what could possibly be worse than that?' Donnie thought. He wouldn't wait to find out. He shoved one of the ninjas into the wall as he grunted and turned to face them. The one at the door managed to open it and leapt out the way as the others pushed the reptile in. They immediately shut the door and left him in the darkness.

Donnie's fear grew as he sat in the darkness on his own. 'What were they going to do to me' he asked himself when suddenly he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. The reptile rolled on to his feet and screamed through the fabric in fright, terrified of who or what was there.

"My son, is that you?" A familiar voice questioned. Donnie's fear quickly vanished as he heard the voice and attempted to shout back but the sound was completely inaudible. To their shock, the lights came on and Donnie saw his father. Splinter covered his eyes from the light as it adjusted to his eyes, hinting that he'd been in the dark for a long time. When it wasn't too bright to look up, Splinter's eyes widened. His son was sitting there in the corner with his hands behind his back restraining his movement. He had a small piece of black cloth wrapped around his mouth as it clung to the lower half of his face. His forehead and eye mask were soaking and he had his head hung forward but he still managed to look at Splinter with hope and happiness in his eyes.

"DONATELLO!" Splinter exclaimed, he hadn't seen his son in what felt like forever. He rushed to his feet and sat down beside his son, removing the gag from his mouth.

"Master...Splinter" Donnie replied, he coughed and breathed heavily, relieved when the black strip of fabric was removed. Splinter noticed Donatello's rapid breathing and had been given some food and drink earlier so he reached over for the bottle and uncapped it.

"Here my son, have a drink"

Donnie looked down as his eyes widened and he screamed at the liquid in his father's paw. He roled on to his shell and crawled across the room, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the liquid terrified. Splinter became very confused at what his child was scared of and then it hit him. His son had been tortured but no cuts or bruises were left on his skin, his mask was soaking wet, he was terrified of water. Splinter remembered watching a documentary about the history of China. One thing it mentioned was when people disobeyed the law, they performed a type of torture on them which made water continuously drip onto a specific part of their body, eventually driving them insane. Is this what happened to his son? Splinter crouched and put the water aside and made his way over to Donatello. Donnie's eyes stayed directly on the neutral liquid and Splinter's thoughts were confirmed. His eyes turned from confused to furious as he sat next to his son and rested Donatello's head on his chest, gently stroking the tears away. One tear contained one thousand emotions.

"My son" Splinter began "did they perform the chinese water torture on you?"

Donnie's eyes shot up to his father's as he cringed at the word water. He took a deep breath and slowly nodded. His Sensei looked down at him with pity and worry.

"I'm so sorry Donatello" Splinter said with his own tears forming, pulling his son in to a hug.

"It's okay Sensei, there was nothing you could do about it"

"That is why I'm sorry my son, I wasn't there to protect you when I should've been"

"Sensei, this is my fault, not yours. If I hadn't of been so clumsy that day and noticed that the mutant was about to attack me, I wouldn't of got cut and infected. I failed our family Master. I failed them. I failed you"

"You have not failed me Donatello. You are a great warrior and remember that everyone makes mistakes even if they don't want to. This was the plan for your life and you're doing a great job so far of completing it. I couldn't be more proud of you Donatello. My student. My son"

Donnie hugged Splinter back and drifted off to sleep as his father gently rocked him back and forth like when he was a toddler. He stared at his child and smiled. That night when he stared at his picture he felt a connection to his son's spirit but now he was with him in full. He could be his Father now

Didn't expect that did you? I thought that in every fanfiction when one of them gets abducted they get cut and beaten so I thought I would come up with something different. Will update soon.


	14. Chapter 14

This is a sad but kind of adorable chapter. Read and find out what it's about. Hope you enjoy

Don't own TMNT

There he was, standing before him. He didn't look like the big brother he'd known for all his life, he looked like a monster. The Donatello he knew was full of kindness and selflessness who had a big heart. He was the kindest person he knew but when an enemy struck his brothers he would turn into a killing machine and hit the person twice as hard as he'd hit his brother. He never noticed how much Donnie did for them. How he protected the lair, created escape devices and pretty much kept their family safe. And not one of them ever said "Thanks Donnie" or "I owe you one bro". They took advantage of this until the day he transformed in to a...beast. Now he stood before him with hate in his eyes ready to strike him. The beast crawled forward and roared but instead of feeling a pain coming from in front it came from his side. He saw The Shredder standing there laughing, raising his knife to stab Michelangelo. Mikey looked over at Donnie and said his final words.

"I love you bro and I'm sorry for never being there for you like you were for me"

He was ready to fall into his death when he saw Donnie blink. There was a transformation as his eyes went from death red to a hazel brown. Donnie looked at his younger brother with worry and turned to The Shredder who still had his gauntlet raised at the teenager. Donnie's eyes faded back to red as he tackled The Shredder to the ground and somehow bit through his armour, killing him in the process.

Donnie turned to his younger brother as he crawled over on all fours, staring with wide hazel eyes. He rested his head on his brothers lap as he made puppy dog eyes. They were even cuter than Mikey's,how was that possible? As Michelangelo raised his hand to Donnie's head and stroked it, Donnie shrunk back to his original size and his bandana appeared back on his eyes.

"DONNIE!" Mikey screamed as he hugged his brother, both of their eyes filled with tears.

"Mikey, are we in spirit form?" Donnie asked. "I know Sensei taught us how to reach each other in spirit but I thought only boring people like Leo could do that"

"I can't believe it, you're alive. I thought you were dead because you had a secondary mutation and your cells would've broken down by now!"

"It's okay Mikey, Shredder cured me. I'm very much alive"

"Are you with Master Splinter?"

"Yeah The Shredder let me stay with him, mostly just as a punishment to Master Splinter though"

"What do you mean punishment?"

Donnie swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Mikey with sadness in his eyes.

"He... he put me through the chinese water tortur"

Mikey's eyes widened as he stared at his brother. Who would do something as cruel as that? Mikey was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a large yelp and looked back down at his brother.

"Donnie, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but Mikey whatever happens please know that I love you,Raph and Le-"

Before Mikey could hold on to his brother's spirit he's vanished with no eveidence of ever being there.

"DONNIE" Mikey screamed as he shot up in his bed. Mikey heard light switches and staggering footsteps. Before he could register what was happening he saw his door burst open. Raph ran in and immediately approached his younger brother and then he saw Leo come round the corner and slipping over. He got to his feet pretty quickly and knelt next to his baby brother.

"Mikey what is it?" Raph asked in fear.

"I...contacted Donnie,through a dream"

Both of Leo's and Raph's eyes widened with hope when they heard this knowing that if Mikey contacted Donnie then they would know if him and their father were okay.

"Start from the beginning and tell us what happened" Leo commanded.

Mikey began to tell his story about how Donnie was going to attack him but when The Shredder came he protected him and transformed back to normal. He explained how Donnie was no longer a monster in reality and how The Shredder had almost drove him insane from the water. Mikey reassured his brothers that Donnie and Master Splinter are together. The orange banded turtle stopped for a moment and then said how Donnie was in pain and how he was pulled away.

"Wait so Donnie's been turned back to normal?" Raph asked

"Yeah, so that's one less thing to worry about" MIkey replied

Even though Leo was relieved and happiness filled his body, he still had to be the responsible one of the family"Guys, we should get some sleep. If Donnie isn't dying anymore and is safe with Master Splinter then he should be okay. Plus we need all our energy for tomorrow because if Shred-Head did that to Donnie then he's not going to stop there. We can't delay another night. Come on Raph, let's leave Mikey to get to sleep. Goodnight Mike" Leo said

"Night bro's" Mikey replied. He was right, they couldn't delay when they didn't know what was happening to their brother and father. They needed all the energy to get when they found them. He was going to stop at nothing to get his family back.

Sorry it's short. It's always been said that Donnie and Mikey were incredibly close but it never really displayed that closeness so I decided to let them have a moment. Will update soon


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is a bit longer than the last. Hope you enjoy.

Do not own TMNT

Just as Donnie was about to tell his brother about their exact destination, Donnie felt a sharp pain spread throughout his body like a disease. It felt like someone had just stabbed him in the side and twisted the knife while tearing his insides apart. He slowly felt his spirit being pulled back into his body and he told Mikey he loved them before he was gone.

Donatello awoke to find himself in the centre of the room with 3 foot ninjas towering over him. They were all just staring at him when the turtle noticed that one had an electric powered stick in his hand,coming into contact with his left side

'So that's where the pain's coming from' Donnie thought. He didn't realize how much it hurt until he let out a large yelp and rolled over, trying to avoid anymore pain in that spot. He opened his eyes to see Master Splinter sound asleep, clearly not noticing the presences in the room.

"AAAAH" Donnie screamed as he felt the electric rod come into contact with the back of his shoulder. With the sudden sound, Splinter's eyes jerked open and he saw his son lying on the ground in pain by the three warrior's behind him.

"NOOO" He screamed as the ninja prepared to strike again but his movement was cut short when he felt a rib crack and was pushed back by a single kick. Splinter knew the ninja's didn't care about each other and only wanted to target Donatello so Splinter pulled his son back against the wall and gave him a protective hug,convincing him he was safe. One of the ninja's ran out as the other glared at them with the electric rod in his hand. Warning them not to try and make a single move.

Donnie stared at them with anger in his eyes, they stopped him from contacting his brother. Soon enough the foot ninja returned with a dozen more and The Shredder with them. They all parted and let him walk down the aisle as though he was royalty

"What is the meaning of this rat?" The Shredder asked as Splinter held his son tighter.

"I awoke to find Donatello on the floor getting electrocuted when he didn't harm anybody"

"I see" Saki smirked "But you have harmed one of my foot ninja and I ordered that if any of you are out of line than Donatello will be punished"

"You already punished me when those three idiots came in and decided to try and give me an electric shock!" Donnie shouted

"I thought I ordered that you NEVER speak to me like that AGAIN TURTLE" The Shredder raised his foot and aimed for Donnie but the turtle was too quick for him. He stood up and grabbed Splinter, dodging the attack.

"FOOT NINJA, SEPARATE THEM AND BRING ME THE REPTILE" The Shredder screamed in fury.

Splinter and Donnie managed to avoid every attack. Unexpectedly, the same ninja who attacked Donnie with a whip in the previous hours entered and wrapped it round Splinter's leg, making him fall to the floor. The ninja tugged the rope and pulled Splinter back.

"MASTER SPLINTER"

The ninja held Splinter up by the neck and threatened the young turtle.

"Stop fighting and we'll leave your father unharmed"

Donnie stared back, panting from the fighting. He slowly let him arms drop by sides and behind his back as a foot soldier came up behind and hand cuffed him.

"DONATELLO,NO" Splinter protested.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but it's better if one of us is unharmed" Donnie reassured, smiling at his Sensei in comfort.

"Shredder, take me instead, I was the one who hurt your ninja, not my son!" Splinter attempted to change Saki's mind.

"It would be fun to torture you instead" The Shredder decided "But it's even more fun to watch you suffer as your child is harmed!"

Donnie was pushed out of the room, not making a sound as Splinter was held back trying to reach his son. Before he was out of sight he whispered a few words to his father.

"I love you father"

Back in the lair, Michelangelo was sitting down on the couch with a box of pizza on his lap.

'Donnie's normally the one who eats pizza with me' He thought as tears flooded his eyes, however he let them drop all over the delicious meal.

"Mikey" a low voice asked "Are you okay?"

Mikey looked up immediately and dropped his head again, trying to avoid being seen crying.

"Yeah Raph I just poked myself in the eye while scratching it" Mikey lied. However this didn't pull Raph over.

"Mikey I've known you all my life and that's the worst excuse you've ever told me. It was even worse that Donnie trying to lie to Master Splinter" Raph jokedd as he walked over and put his hand round his little brother's shoulder. Mikey let out a small laugh at the memories of Donatello failing to lie and becoming bright red when attempting.

"I just...I keep imagining that Splinter is missing and that we're going to save him so I turn around to go to Donnie's lab, hoping that he's come up with some brilliant plan. But then I remember...he's gone too"  
>"Oh Mikey"Raph replied as he hugged his little brother. Mikey didn't bother holding back the tears anymore and let them splash all over Raph's plastron.<p>

In the corner of the lair, Leo watched his two younger brothers as they let their emotions out. He couldn't let them suffer like this. How long had Mikey been suffering alone for? He hadn't noticed as he spent most of his time trying to calm down and comfort Raph. The blue banded turtle slowly walked over to the others and they looked up at him, aware of his presence.

"Don't worry guys, Donnie and Splinter will be home by tonight and everything will be back to normal. And before you ask, do you want to know why I know this? Because we're brothers, we're family. And family never give up on each other, no matter what it takes. No man or animal is going to take our brother and father away from us. Donnie's got Splinter and they'll protect each other, maybe not from The Shredder but from their it comes to it, we'll help them get back to normal even if they refuse it. We love each other, we need each other no matter what anyone says" When Leo's little speech was over Mikey and Raph both jumped off the couch and hugged their brother. It was like they were five all over again.

Leo smiled as Raph looked at him with confidence. He returned the gesture and pulled Raph into an even deeper hug.

"We still need to rest so do you guys wanna camp down here for a couple of hours?" Leo suggested. They still had hours before they could put their plan into action.

"That's a good idea Leo" Raph agreed.

The remaining turtles grabbed their camp mats and blankets which were colour co-ordinated to the bandanas. They rushed downstairs and laid their stuff on the floor. Raph laid on the left, Mikey laid in the middle and Leo laid on the right. This was always the order when they camped in a certain room except Donnie was always between Leo and Mikey. They all stared at the ceiling as Raph whispered some reassuring words.

"We're coming for you bro"

What did you think? I couldn't let Mikey suffer alone as Donnie was always the one to comfort him as Leo and Raph sorted out their differences. Will update soon


	16. Chapter 16

It's back in the Foot HQ and Donnie isn't having the best time. Hope you enjoy.

Do not own TMNT

The Shredder marched down the hallway with two foot ninja by his sides. Behind him walked another five soldiers and Donatello who was getting forced down the hallway, trying to resist their grips. The Shredder stopped and turned his head to the right as he saw a door click open and his daughter walk out, facing him and smiling.

"Hello Father" she greeted

"Hello Karai" He replied with a smile under his mask.

"I knew I was going to be punished but I didn't think it would be as bad as this" Donnie interrupted in a cocky voice. Karai heard the voice and instantly recognised it. 'Donatello' she thought.

The Shredder turned around and punched Donnie with full force in the face then kicked him in the stomach, winding him.

"This is your LAST chance turtle!" The Shredder threatened. Donnie didn't expect him to react that quick. Just as he was about to strike again he heard a voice behind him.

"Father I think you should continue his punishment at the appropriate destination, we don't want any mess in the nice parts of the building" Karai pleaded. She may be The Shredder's daughter but she wasn't like him. When she first met Leonardo he told her that she was different, that she had a heart. She met Donatello shortly after and he may not have been as kind to her as Leonardo but she could see that in his eyes he was a wonderful being. She also still owed him after the time when she was unexpectedly jumped on the street and he rescued her, telling her she didn't deserve it. She knew he didn't deserve this.

'I could've came up with something that got him out of this completely, my father is a ruthless man' she thought.

As the Shredder turned around, Donnie got a glimpse of Karai and smiled at her. At first he couldn't make out what she was saying but after reading her lips, he understood

'I'm sorry, I can't do much for now but I will help you. Hang in there Donatello'

He gave her a thankful look as he was pushed down the corridor and into the lift, giving her one last smile before the doors slammed shut. Immediately, Karai jumped out the window and on to a rooftop, making her way to the turtles lair. She knew she wouldn't be welcome but this wasn't about her feelings, it was about saving Donatello.

The elevator made a samll ping as the doors slid open, revealing that he was near to his doom. Donnie felt a foot connect with his shell as he was pushed forward and stumbled.

"Watch it!" He growled.

"I have gave you too many warnings Donatello!" The Shredder replied

"Ah-ah Shred-head, you said that if I said anything back to YOU then I would be punished. You never said anything about me talking back to your little sheep" Donnie replied with a smirk. 'Gonna get beaten anyway, may as well annoy him as much as possible' he thought

The Shredder groaned in frustration.

'I'm getting annoyed and mentally defeated by a child, what does that tell me?" Saki thought.

"Take him into a cell and leave us be. I want him to feel all the pain he can take" The Shredder said. Donnie refused to show fear and narrowed his eyes at The Shredder. He was forcefully turned away and shoved down the hallway but he never turned his head, he always kept his eyes in view of Saki. The heavily armoured man glared back and smirked. He felt no pity towards the reptile's fate.

After what felt like hours, the ninjas stopped at a door and opened it, revealing a cell with two handcuffs on the wall. They pushed Donnie against it and placed his wrists in the cuffs as his feet dangled in the air like a rag doll.

"Foot ninja, leave us be. I have business to attend to" Shredder remarked. The ninja's bowed and stealthily left the room, leaving no trace.

"Well this doesn't feel familiar at all" Donnie said in annoyance. The Shredder walked across to the other side of the room and pulled out a whip but it was ten times worse than the one that came into contact with Donatello's skin the last time. This one had small metal chips on and the end had a small switch. Shredder walked up to the turtle and flicked the switch which made the whip make a small buzzing noise as it lit up, revealing the electricity pulses charging round the metal. Shredder raised it up and whacked it across Donnie's plastron. However the turtle didn't even flinch.

"You're very brave Donatello, looking your enemy in the eye and not even flinching. You have a lot of honour."

"You don't! You're beating me as I'm defenceless and I don't even have a chance to fight back!"

"I thought we could've been polite to each other but it turns out I was wrong!"

Shredder raised the whip again except this time it came into contact with the turtle's face as he let out a yelp. This continued for 20 minutes. The only sound in the corridor that were heard were blood curdling screams of agony. Finally, The Shredder stopped and put the whip down in its previous position. Donatello was panting on the wall as he gasped for breath. This was the perfect chance to hurt him more.

"You seem breathless Donatello, would you like a drink?" The Shredder mocked. He brought a water bottle from behind and uncapped the lid, smirking as he watched Donatello's eyes go wide with fright. He was succeeding in breaking Donnie.

The purple banded turtle watched as his enemy walked towards him with the pure liquid in his hand.

"NO! PLEASE!" Donnie cried as he The Shredder came face to face with the boy. His enemy grabbed his bandana tails, forcing his head back as he shoved the bottle in his mouth, making him have no choice but to swallow. He crushed the bottle with his hand as the water was washed into Donnie's mouth, his screams could be slightly heard under the force of the water. When the bottle emptied, Donnie immediately vomited on the floor in front of him as the water climbed its way back up his throat like a ladder. When his stomach had emptied itslef he started crying. He could take the physical pain but not that, it was too much.

"Is that better?" The Shredder mocked. Donnie's cries bounced off the cell when he looked up at the man in front of him, fury in his eyes.

"You're a monster" He gasped "YOU'RE A MONSTER"

The Shredder laughed at the turtle's attempts to mock him. He walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the neck.

"If you think that was bad, wait till you see what's next" he whispered at the reptile. He walked back over to the desk and pulled out a knife. It had a black handle and looked very plain but incredibly effective.

The man walked back over to his prisoner and sliced both of his his arms and legs all the way down, making fresh wounds. Donnie stared back at his captor with tears still built up in his eyes but his faced showed fury, not fear.

"Not enough pain turtle?" He brought up the knife and stuck it into the turtle's thigh, crushing through the bone. Donatello screamed in agony as he felt his flesh rip apart and his bone crush.

"I have dreamed of doing this for months turtle, and now that it is happening, you should be petrified" He said as he patted Donnie gently on the cheek. Donatello squeezed his eyes shut and bit the Shredder's hand. He could hear a gasp of pain from his enemy and then a scream as he tasted the blood from the man. Shredder pulled his hand free and punched Donatello across the face.

"YOU FILTHY REPTILE! YOU WILL PAY!" The Shredder stabbed Donnie in the shoulder and twisted the knife. He screamed in pure pain as he felt his bone rip apart and scatter about his insides.

"I think that's enough for today, but expect worse tomorrow turtle"

Five foot ninjas entered the cell and unlocked Donnie's cuffs as he fell to the floor, screaming from the pressure on his leg. He was carried back to his cell as he couldn't walk properly and thrown in.

"DONATELLO!" Splinter screamed in shock as he ran over to his injured son. The Shredder entered and threw a first aid kit at the rat.

"I am kind enough to let you tend to your son's injuries, but you MUST learn to control him, he nearly bit my hand off today" Shredder said as he revealed his hand. Donnie's eyes were shut but he gave a smile as he heard of his work.

Shredder slammed the door shut and left the two in peace. Splinter gave a slight smile at the mark his son made, but it quickly disappeared when he examined his son's condition.

"My son, where does it hurt the most?"

"My-my shoulder and leg"

Splinter looked at his son in worry and fright. How much blood had he lost? Will his injuries be permanent? Would he make it?

He cleaned the cuts with alcohol to avoid infection and bandaged them up. Donnie let out a sigh of relief as he felt the blood being washed off and the bandages wrap around.

"My son, are you in any discomfort?"

"No Sensei, this is just fine" He whispered

Donnie's head lay on Splinter's lap as his father stroked his head with his paw.

"Your injuries will not heal straight away, only time will cure them"

"Sensei, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my son"

Donnie knew that these could be his last moments and he'd been wanting to ask this since he was a tot.

"You know how you love Leo, Raph and Mikey?" Donnie asked hesitantly

"Yes. My son where is this going?" Splinter asked.

Donnie took his head off his father's lap and looked up at him in he eyes.

"Do you...love me?"

Splinter was shocked at the statement as he stared at his son in horror. How could he doubt such as thing?

"Donatello, where has this come from?"

"It's just that you always compliment Mikey for his speed, you always compliment Raph for his strength and you always compliment Leo for his determination." he replied quietly.

"Yes I do Donatello. And I also compliment you on your intelligence. I compliment you on your stealth. I compliment you on your ninjitsu. Of course I love you, you're my son and that will never change. I block out your flaws and focus on the good things about you. You don't resort to violence but will protect your brothers at any cost. You always put yourself before others no matter what situation your in. You stay up all night to improve something in the lair and still show up for training without any complaints. You put yourself out of your way to improve something for us. I love you all equally no matter what mistakes you have made."

Donnie stared back at his father as a big smile rose on his face. He crawled up to his master despite the pain and hugged him.

"I thought you weren't proud of me because I was weaker than my brothers" Donnie replied with tears in his eyes.

"You may be physically one of the weakest out of your brothers, but you are mentally the strongest. There is no need for a body without a stable mind. Your physical strength doesn't matter, but your mental does."  
>Donnie pulled out of the hug and looked to the floor. He felt a soft piece of fur on his chin as it was lifted up by his dad. He looked him straight in the eyes and smiled.<p>

"I couldn't be more proud of you my son"

What did you think? I noticed that Splinter always paid attention to Leonardo, always tried to get Raphael's anger under control, tries to make Michelangelo focus more but he never paid much attention to Donnie. When Leo went into a coma he was destroyed and he sacrificed himself for Raph and Mikey a lot, but what about when the utrom's gun went out of control and nearly shot Splinter but Donnie sacrificed himself and took the hit. He never got any thanks for that so I decided to give Splinter and Don a father and son moment, to show their love and loyalty to each other. Will upload the rest tomorrow. Night people


	17. Chapter 17

Not a huge fan of Karai but thought I should include her in the story so I could understand her character a bit more. Hope you enjoy!

Do not own TMNT

In the sewers of New York, a slim shadow slipped through the darkness.

"LEONARDO!" It asked "I HAVE SOME INFORMATION FOR YOU"

Before the shadow could move it was tackled to the ground, revealing her face. Karai looked up to see a red banded turtle looking down at her, panting through his teeth.

"What do you want Karai?" Leonardo asked as he emerged from the shadow with his younger brother. Leo pulled Raphael off Karai as she stood up and wiped her hands on her thighs.

"You see, I have noticed that my father has captured a couple of more prisoners. He has been paying extra attention to them and has been dragging one of them down the corridor the majority of the time. He has tortured him with mental and physical weapons, leading to a bad result for the prisoner. I know tha-

"Cut to the chase Karai!" Leo demanded

"I can help you rescue Donatello"

"We've got all the help we need" Michelangelo replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes but I know Donatello's exact location in the building and I can distract my father so you can escape with Donatello. Your brother is a kind boy and doesn't deserve what is happening to him, also I promised I would help him"

"How do we know this 'aint a trick" Raph growled.

"You don't, but I do not wish to see my father beat your brother as he is defenceless and throw him back at your father just so Splinter is emotionally wounded. Also it's getting quite pathetic knowing my father seeks a great victory of defeating you when you are nothing more than children"

"What did you just say lady?" Raph threatened.

"Calm down Raph" Leo demanded "You've never helped us in the past so why now?"

"Because it is unhonourable to capture your enemy's son and beat them when they have no possible way of fighting back just so you can hurt your nemesis, knowing that their child was being punished because of their rivalry with another. You do not have to accept my offer but there's a lot I could do to help"

The three brothers exchanged glances and nodded.

"Okay Karai, but no tricks!" Leo ordered.

"Deal, I will be on the east side of the building on the 37th floor. I will put my knife into my leg and go to my father, he will be too distracted to leave my side"

"Wait, you're gonna stab yourself in the leg for Donnie?" Mikey asked with a questioning look.

"Someone needs to be punished for my Father's actions, it may as well be me" Karai replied as she looked to the floor, the brothers all stared at her with pity, even Raph. She was nothing like Shredder and would never hurt someone like that.

"Are you sure you want to?" Leo asked.

"Yes, what time will you be there?"

"At nine" Raph replied.

"It is seven now so I must make my way back. I'm sorry if I don't succeed though, my father isn't easy to fool"

"It's okay, at least you will try" Leo replied

Karai smiled at him as she walked down the sewers and leapt across the buildings, not revealing herself to the world. Karai was happy that she could be of assistance to the turtles and help them. They always tried to get her to switch to their side and she knew they meant well but she just couldn't. Her father could've left her in that building when she was a child but he took her in and raised her as his own, even taught her ninjitsu. She couldn't abandon him, just as they couldn't abandon Splinter.

Karai entered the Foot HQ and went straight to her room and sat on her bed.

'I am helping the enemy' she thought. She opened the draw next to her bed and picked up a large book. Her father had made it for her for her 21st birthday. She opened the first page which revealed a picture of The Shredder holding her in the air as she laughed in joy. Could she really betray him after all he'd done for her? Karai shut the book and returned to her thoughts.

'This isn't about you, this is about Donatello' she thought. It was decided. She was going to do the right thing.

I know the ending to this chapter was rubbish but I needed to get on with writing the others. Will update soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Finally time they stage their rescue for Donnie and Splinter, Hope you enjoy!

Do not own TMNT

It was time. Everything was set. Everything was in place. Everyone was ready. Nothing could go wrong. There was no turning back. They would all make it

"Right guys, are you ready to go?" Leonardo asked

Everyone nodded at his question and had a determined smiles on their face.

"Let's go save our brother and father" Raphael exclaimed.

Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Casey and April all walked to the lair door and looked back into the turltes home.

"If we don't make it out, I'll sure miss this place" Mikey said

At this entence they all left the lair and strolled through the sewer. They would not fail.

The turtles, Casey and April all stood on the roof of an apartment building next to the Foot HQ. They all looked at the 37th floor and searched for their temporary ally, squinting their eyes in constontration,

"Look, over there" Michelangelo pointed. Everyone's gazes followed Michelangelo's arm to a window where Karai was standing. They could barely see her but they made out a small nod as she raised a sword that soon collided with her leg. Her silent screams couldn't be heard as she raised her thumb at the turtles.

"Casey, April, you're up" Leo commanded.

"Got it Leo" April replied. The two made their way down the fire escape and walked across the street. They looked back at the brothers and smiled.

Casey and April entered the lobby as Casey was screaming in fake pain.

"HELP!PLEASE! MY HUSBAND IS HURT!" April pleaded. Four men in suits ran over to the man as he lay on the ground faking his screams.

"What happened?" one of the men asked

"We were walking down an alley when a man tried to take my bag so he defended me and the man kicked him in the knee. It was bent a funny way and you people were the closest we could find" April replied.

The three men knelt around Casey, one examining his knee. As the men were distracted, April ran behind the counter and looked at the computer. It had a small button in the corner with the foot symbol on. 'Let's try this' she thought. The redhead clicked on the symbol and a panel of the whole building came up. She clicked a small button that said deactivate. Her work was done. She returned next to Casey and plastered a scared look on her face.

"Is he okay?" April asked

"He seems just fine to me" The man with the blond hair replied.

"Thank God, I'm not that good with medical stuff so I didn't have a clue what to do. Come on Casey, lets get you home. Thank you so much, you've been a great help" April said

"Yeah thanks pal" Casey added

"No problem, just make sure you kids get home safe"

Casey and April smiled back at the men and walked out the door. Just as they left they raised their hand for a taxi and fled the scene. When April looked up at the building, the turltes were gone.

"Good luck guys" she whispered.

Leo, Raph and Mikey stealthily crawled through the vents, careful not to make a single sound. They heard cries of agony and a comforting voice. To them, this voice always sounded like a growl of hate and anger. It was surprising what a cover people could put on. To them he was cruel, vicious and had no heart, but to her he was kind, loving and selfless. Just like Splinter was to them except Splinter was a good man and didn't go round capturing teenage boys to hurt his enemy. It was all going to plan.

"Okay, Karai said Donnie and Splinter are in room 5907, which means they must be on the 59th floor. We've got to stay hidden so we're going to get in the elevator and climb on top of it, and then make our way to we're they're being held, got it?" Leo ordered.

His two brothers nodded in understanding as they continued to make their way through the air vents. Leo silently opened the bottom of one and peaked his head down checking for any soldiers. Nothing. The blue masked turtle whipped his head back up and nodded. The brothers jumped down one by one on to the floor making no noise.

Leo walked up to the elevator and pressed the button, quickly hiding with his brothers shortly after. The doors opened and when no one revealed themselves from the box, they all walked out of their hiding spot.

"All aboard the nunchuck train" Mikey said in a childish voice. He raised Leo and Raph to the top of the lift and as Leo grabbed his arms to pull him up, he kicked the 58th floor button.

"So this is what it's like outside an elevator" Mikey said in amusement

"What did you expect, a theatre?" Raph asked in annoyance. He was so determined to get his family back that when every sentence that wasn't relevant was spoke he would come up with some cocky answer or lash out.

"Just saying" Mikey mumbled. They felt the elevator stop and climbed up one floor. Leo lead his brothers down the hallway and was suspicious about something.

"Weird, no foot ninja guarding this corridor. You would've thought that there would be ninja's patrolling considering that it's Don and Splinter we're talking about here" Leo thought aloud.

"Something's not right, but we don't have time to find out. Let's just get Donnie and Sensei and go" Raph added.

"5901,5902,5903,5904,5905,5906,5907. We're here" Mikey said.

"Raph, do your thing" Leo commanded.

Raphael crouched down to he lock and took out his sai. He fiddled with it for a bit and when he heard a click, they kicked the door open to see Splinter sitting in the corner of the room, staring at the door.

"My sons?"

"Master Splinter!" The three boys ran up to their father and hugged him as tight as their arms could hold. When they finally let go they noticed a missing presence.

"Master Splinter, it's great to see you an' all but where's Donnie?" Raph asked.

"The Shredder took him again, there was nothing I could do" the aged rat replied he dropped his head in shame.

"Do you know where they took him?" Leo asked with his hope fading.

"I do not my son, I wish I could tell you"

"Well there's no use talking about it, I want my brother back and so do you so let's go get him" Mikey butted in

"But where do we start looking?" Raph added.

"The Shredder always keeps his prisoner's in the same place when he suspects something so I think I know where to start looking" Leo explained

"Where Leonardo?" Splinter asked desperately

"Easy, The Shredder's throne room"

What's your opinions on this and how do you think the story's going to go. Will update soon


	19. Chapter 19

Final chapter before the epilogue, hope you enjoy!

Do not own TMNT

Raphael, Michelangelo and Splinter all looked at Leonardo in horror.

"Um knock knock, earth to Leo, how the shell are we going to get into Shred-Head's throne room undetected?" Raph asked

"We don't have to stay oblivious to Shredder, we'll fight him" Leo responded

"So you're saying we shut down the whole security system for nothing?" Mikey shouted.

The others stared at him in shock as he lost his temper. Michenagelo almost never lost his temper and when he did it was because he was scared or hurt.

"I'm sorry...I just wanna see Donnie" Mikey mumbled.

"It's okay Mikey, we all do" Leo replied.

"Then it's settled, we crash Shredder's party and rescue our brother, no plan B needed" Raph added.

"We're running out of time so let's go" Splinter said a they ran down the corridor and got into the elevator.

A lone foot ninja walked up to Oroku Saki and bowed.

"Where are the turtles?" Shredder said

"They should be here any moment, they planned on coming half an hour ago and the rat's cell was opened, they should be here any minute now"

"Good, bring Donatello through"

A door creaked open as unsteady footsteps were heard. From the back of the room, four foot ninjas walked in with Donatello, bound and gagged. The soldiers pushed him to the floor as The Shredder looked down at him and crouched.

"You're little family should come to the rescue any minute now turtle, have any last wishes?"

Donnie didn't even attempt to say anthing through the piece of cloth as he knew it was hopeless and all his speech was inaudible.

"Good, they wouldn't have been gra-" The Shredder's sentence was interrupted by a door slamming open and four figures jumping in from the shadows.

"Shredder" Splinter growled "You will not lay a hand on my son anymore!"

"Would you like to rephrase that Rat?" The Shredder questioned. He picked Donnie up by the back of the throat and forced him to face his family.

"DONNIE!" Mikey screamed. His eyes turned red with fury and he pulled out his nunchucks and leapt into the air, preparing to strike.

"Come any closer turtle and your brother will pay the price!" Shredder shouted.

Mikey stopped in his tracks and stared at Shredder. His gaze soon fell on Donatello who was still in the air. Donnie's eyes smiled at his younger brother and Mikey could imagine straight away Donnie trying to tell him everything was alright. Even though he couldn't say it, he still attempted it and Mikey could hear the comfoting tone through the inaudible sounds.

"Shredder...please let Donnie go" Mikey pleaded.

"And why should I do that?" he mocked

"Because of this!" Michelangelo jumped into the air and knocked The Shredder over as Donnie fell to the ground with him.

"Get Donatello! Foot ninja, ATTACK!"Shredder ordered.

Donnie tried to role to his knees but three ninja grabbed his arms and pulled him up to his feet, dragging him behind The Shredder's throne revealing a secret elevator. They attempted to push him in as his feet scraped against the floor and he tried to shout in protest. When they managed to get Donatello in, the doors shut but before the cover could be placed back on top to hide the elevator, Raphael slammed his feet down on to the roof of it and crouched down on top of the metal object.

The elevator didn't go far down, maybe only a couple of floors before it stopped. He opened the fire escape and leapt on to the floor, hiding in the shadows outside of it. Inside this room was a gigantic portrait of The Shredder and Karai, smiling to the outside world. Donatello grunted as he tried to escape the grasps of his captors before he was interrupted by a voice.

"Guess Shred-Head does have a heart" He recognised it, that brooklyn accent, that deep growl. That was the voice of Raphael, his brother.

Don turned his head and shouted through the gag, pleading for Raph to help him.

"No one, I repeat NO ONE, hurts my brother and gets away with it!" Raph shouted in anger, pulling out his sais and twirling them.

Just as the ninja's were distracted, Don stepped back and kicked one of them in the back of the head. Just because he was restrained it didn't mean he couldn't fight. Raphael jumped forward, growling and stabbed one of the ninja's in the stomach. They may not have been responsible for The Shredder's actions but they didn't stop it. He fought, punched,kicked,jabbed and stabbed until he realised one of the ninja's were missing. He turned his focus to the spot behind him and saw his younger brother.

Donatello was standing there still restrained with one of the ninja's in front of him, defeated

"DONNIE!" Raph shouted in pure excitement and happiness. He may have only been gone for a couple of days but Raph missed him more than ever. He ran up to his younger brother and immediately removed the cloth from the purple clad turtle's mouth and unlocked his handcuffs with a key he took from one of the defeaten ninja's.

"Oh Raph!" Donnie said as he hugged his brother with all his strength and tears built up in his eyes. He pulled his head back and looked into Raph's eyes which were also filled with tears.

"Raph" Don laughed "You're crying"

"Am I not allowed to cry for my favourite brother?" Raph replied with a huge grin on his face.

"I missed you so much Raph"

"I missed you too, without you the lair was boring. Their was no one to talk to anymore and no one to work with. We need you Donnie. I need you"

"I need you too Raph"

The reunited brothers looked to the other side of the room to see Don's bo staff as he picked it up and twirled it. They were completely oblivious to the fight a floor above until they heard a loud thump on the ceiling.

"We'll continue this brotherly moment later, c'mon we gotta help them" Raph said as he grabbed Don's wrist and dragged him into the elevator.

When the doors opened they couldn't of seen anything more surprising. All the foot ninja's were on the floor unconcious and in the middle of the room Oroku Saki layed down with Splinter strangling him.

"You hurt my son, now I'm going to make you feel the pain he did!"

"Master Splinter"

Splinter's head shot up at the familiar voice and he immediately let go of The Shredder. He ran up to his son and pulled him into an extremely tight hug that was filled with the most love and care he'd ever received. Leo stuck his katana into the Shredder's leg as him and Mikey charged over to the brainy turtle.

Splinter pulled out of the hug and looked up at his son

"Donatello, my son, you are safe now"

"DONNIE" Mikey shouted as he tackled his older brother to the floor, Donnie laughing at the action.

"Mikey, I missed you" Donnie's voice was muffled as he pushed his head into Mikey's shoulder. He was reunited with his best friend. After the never ending hug, Leo walked over to Donnie and shook his hand.

"It's good to have you back bro" Leo said. He stared into Don's eyes and smiled as he pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you Donnie" Leo whispered

"I love you too Leo" Donnie replied

After the family reunion, the turltes and Splinter turned back to The Shredder who was on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Now you know how it feels Shredder" Donnie whispered into his enemy's ear

"You'll pay Donatello, you will pay for yours and your family's actions!"

"That's what you said last time" Donnie replied. He twisted the sword in The Shredder's leg as he screamed in agony

"How should we kill him?" Mikey asked.

"This is the top floor so let's give him a painful death" Leo replied in victory. They'd won, they'd finally won.

"No, you can't do this" The Shredder protested while being carried to the window by his most hated enemies.

"Goodnight, Shred-Head" Donnie whispered. The Shredder shot him once last glance before he was pushed out the window, screaming in fright.

"Come along my sons, let us go home"

The small family walked freely out of the Foot HQ and didn't bother leaping across the buildings. They walked down and alley and made their bodies drop down the drain, their home. They were finally home

Another rubbish ending but I've gotta run out of ideas at some point. Will update shortly


	20. Chapter 20

It had been four months since Donatello's and Splinter's escape. Most things had turned back to normal in the lair.

Splinter had forgiven himslef for not stopping The Shredder from hurting his son. It took a lot of reassuring from Donatello there was nothing he could of done but after a while Splinter's negative thoughts were put to rest as he realised that if his son had forgiven him, he should to.

Rapahel had stopped smothering Don and constantly treating him like his child. Raphael always asked if Donnie needed anything but eventually got bored of it and realised his brother was capable of getting himslef drinks and looking after himself.

Michelangelo began to lay off Donatello for a while, always sitting with his older brother. It's not that he didn't think his purple masked brother couldn't take care of himself, it was just that he didn't want Donatello to leave again. He'd nearly lost him once, he couldn't again. Donatello's absence affected Michelangelo the most because when Leonardo and Raphael always fought they would be there to comfort each other. Also when Michelangelo had a problem, he would turn to Donatelo, just as Donatello would turn to him. They were more than each others comforters, they were best friends. they were brothers.

Donatello managed to get over the tortures he had faced and began to be comfortable with water again, however it took a lot of sessions of meditation with his father to turn back to his normal self. He now didn't fear battling enemies as he knew he couldn't be infected with something and he couldn't be captured because his brothers were there to protect him.

Leonardo was the only member of the Hamato clan that hadn't moved on. He acted like normal but underneath he was grieving. The Leader hadn't forgave himself for letting Splinter also get captured and hadn't forgave himslef for not protecting Donatello. His younger brother had went through so much pain and he didn't do a single thing to stop it. He thought no one had noticed that he was upset but one other had.

There was a knock on the door in Leo's room, his head shooting up at the sudden sound.

"Come in" he demanded

A tall green turtle walked into his brothers room and looked him in the eyes. You could easily tell someone's emotions through their eyes

"You okay Donnie?" Leonardo asked

Donnie shrugged at the question

"I don't really know Leo because I know you're not okay. Leo sighed at his brother's response and looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. His little brother sat opposite him on the bed and waited for him to look back. It took at least 15 seconds but he did eventually

"What's bothering you Leo?"

There was no point in denying that there was something wrong because if there was one person who could see right through you, it was Donatello.

"It's just..." Leo hesitated "It's just that when you got captured, I didn't do a thing to help you. I even got Master Splinter caught and with both of you gone, I was devestated. I didn't come up with a plan sooner to rescue you guys and while my stupid brain was to busy being slow and panicking, you were getting tortured and hurt while Sensei had to watch you. I'm meant to be the leader and I failed all of us. I failed myself, I failed Master Splinter, I failed you, Donatello"

Donnie looked into his older brothers eyes and smiled, Leo was surprised at this gesture.

"You didn't fail anyone Leo. All of us are fine now, you have to let it go. It's in the past and if we could handle that, we could handle anything because we're family" Donnie replied

Leo didn't need some big speech to tell him that his little brother was right. He smiled back and hugged Donnie. Donatello was 100% right, they could handle anything. Because they were brothers.

They were family.


End file.
